The Right One
by Bubbahotek
Summary: Kim has a talk with mom about how she knew Mr. Dr. P. was the right one. Story takes place the night after STD and before season 4. Kim Possible and all related Characters are Property of the Walt Disney Company. So There
1. Chapter 1

This is story I'm entering in the Ron July short story contest. This story takes place the morning after STD. I decided to do a Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P relationship story. Hope you all enjoy it. I don't know what Mrs. Dr. P.'s real name is so I borrowed one from a story I read a while back. Don't know the author though...Sorry.

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters, they are owned by the Walt Disney Company, even though they are not used to their fullest potential.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim awoke the morning after the junior prom and gazed out the window of her bedroom, the night had been a disaster until she found romance from an unexpected source named Ron Stoppable. She gazed out the window and then closed her eyes remembering the kiss at the end of the night; it wasn't a Josh Mankey mechanical well rehearsed kiss. This kiss had passion and yearning to it, a kiss that was unlike any she had ever received before and from of all people her best friend in the whole wide world Ron Stoppable. She still couldn't believe it.

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by her mother who knocked gently on the door, "You awake?"

Kim smiled and waived, "Yea, I'm up, I was just thinking about last night."

Her mother smiled and walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed, "So Ron was an OK date then?"

She smiled and nodded, "He was beyond the beyond."

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled, "I figured he would be if someone would only give him a chance."

Kim laughed, "Well he has his chance now, I wish I would have spotted that he liked me…that way sooner."

Her mother smiled, "All the signs were there, you just had to look."

"All right rub it in why don't you…Mom, how did you know that dad was the right guy for you." Kim asked with a serious expression on her face.

Her mother let out a deep breath, "Well, hmmmm…I wasn't always this cool, I used to be sort of a shy mousey girl when I started college. I first spotted your dad at a mixer that one of the professional fraternities was sponsoring, he was geeky and awkward like me but he had a dashing sort of charm that came through if you looked hard enough."

Kim shook her head, "Mom, I've heard this story a million times."

Mrs. Dr. P. narrowed her blue eyes at her daughter, "You've heard the sanitized kids version…I think your old enough to hear the truth now."

Kim sat up in bed now willing to pay much more attention to her mother, "Oh"

Mrs. Dr. P. returned to her story, "It was 1982 and I was a freshman at Go City University, I was asked out on a date by a boy named Dean Daniels, he was a nice looking boy that drove a powder blue 74 cutlass supreme 4 door, but he had the manners of a troll."

Mrs. Dr. P. leaned her head back and began to relive her long ago memories. She was walking up the stairs being drug along by a boy with blonde hair that was wearing blue blazer that had sleeves that weren't quite long enough for his arms, tight jeans and a pair of converse high topped basketball shoes. The boy turned before they went inside and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her as though he were trying to suck her face off.

"You look great tonight Anne, that little mini skirt and that half shirt that says 'Virgin' is really making me hot, do me a favor though and lose the glasses, it ruins the whole effect." Dean told her forcefully.

Anne quickly took off her glasses and shoved them inside her purse, she could barely make out her reflection in the windows of the house, her red hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her white lacey gloves with the fingers cut out matched the lacey white socks and black shoes she wore. The Madonna look was the rage and young Anne Destructible had the look down solid.

Dean eyed her appreciatively, "You are so hot without those horn-rimmed glasses, maybe at the end of the night if your luck that shirt will say Virgin No More." He began to laugh at his own feeble joke.

Anne chuckled nervously and pulled her head into her shoulders, _"I shouldn't have said yes to Dean when he asked me out, but I was tired of sitting around the dorm doing nothing." _

She walked into the house and looked around, Dean took off to go flirt with some of the cheerleaders he spotted, and he was on the football team and figured he'd have a good shot dating someone closer to his food chain than Anne. When he asked Anne out it had taken her quite by surprise. Anne was flattered at first that he had asked her but once she found out what he was like, she had just wanted to get the evening over with.

Then it happened, she spotted him. He was taller than her and awkward in his suit he was with two other friends, she glanced around for Dean and then casually made her way over by where the tall dark haired boy was standing. She was hoping to catch his eye.

She didn't catch his but did catch his friend's eye, "Jim, that red headed girl is checking you out."

Jim looked surprised, and then looked at Anne who quickly turned away, "No she isn't…Ramesh your imagining things."

The Chinese boy shook his head, "No I think Rammie is right, she was looking you over."

"Chen, good looking gal like thataren't interested in physics majors like me." Jim Possible pointed out to his friend.

Chen smiled, "I don't think she was sizing you up for your major…Go introduce yourself."

Jim Possible shook his head, "No, I really think we should wait for Drew, he promised us he'd find dates."

Ramesh rolled his eyes, "Drew is a pathetic loser, he couldn't find his nose if it wasn't attached to his face…Go talk to her."

He looked at his two friends and nodded nervously and walked up to where the attractive red head was standing and cleared his throat, "Ummm…Hi, I'm Jim Possible."

Anne feigned surprise, "Oh, I'm Anne Destructible."

Jim Possible smiled and nodded, "Anne's a nice name, incoming freshman?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yea, I'm originally from Lawrence Kansas, I'm here on scholarship."

He smiled and nodded, "Me too, on scholarship that is, I'm from Butte Montana."

Anne batted her eyes at Jim, "So what's your major?"

Jim pulled himself up straight, "Physics, I'm hoping to become a rocket scientist and work for NASA…How about you?"

She smiled, "I'm going into medicine, and I'd really like to become a brain surgeon someday."

Jim smiled and cocked his head to one side, "Whoaaaaaa, hey…There's a lot of brains in brain surgery."

Anne giggled at Jim's attempt at a joke and this obviously pleased him, he looked up and heard music, "Would you like to dance?"

Anne nodded, "Yes" and the two went to the small dance floor and began dancing to Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing.

She was having a wonderful time and Jim Possible was a very nice handsome boy. Anne however had completely forgotten about Dean Daniels but he had not forgotten about her. She felt a tug on the arm as she was yanked away from Jim Possible, "Get your own date loser."

Jim looked at her with shock and embarrassment written all over his face, "Sorry, didn't know she was with someone."

Dean then pulled Anne towards the exit and Jim was getting ready to return to his friends, but something told him to follow Anne, _"This guy doesn't look like he's the right guy for this girl."_

Dean had drug Anne to the parking lot as she was trying to pull out of his grasp, she was trying to explain what had happened but he didn't seem to care much about what she had to say.

He opened the back door to his car and shoved Anne in and began yanking on her miniskirt as she did her best to fight him off. Then she saw a hand on the collar of his jacket and he was yanked out of the car and thrown to the ground.

A familiar and welcome voice is what she heard next, "I think I heard her say NO."

Dean scrambled up off the ground and glared at Jim Possible, "You seen the way she was dressed, they're asking for it, they're all asking for it."

Then he swung at Jim and he moved to the left to avoid the blow, he slapped Dean on the side of the face with his left hand and then followed up with a right cross that Dean had no idea was headed his way.

To Anne's ears it sounded like a baseball bat hitting a ball, there was a loud crack and then Dean stumbled backwards a few feet and toppled over backwards unconscious.

Kim's eyes grew as large as saucers as she interrupted the story, "You mean dad knocked the goon out?"

Anne smiled and nodded, "Dropped him like a sack of potatoes."

Kim clapped her hands, "And that's when you knew dad was the right guy for you."

She shook her head, "No, not just yet…Anyway I was still in the backseat of the car trying to get myself together…I was upset and ashamed and then your father poked his head in the car and in a very gentle voice asked me if I…"

"Are you OK?" Jim Possible asked the red head tenderly.

Anne fought the urge to push past him and run, she tried to answer and then he held out a hand to her. She looked it over nervously before taking it. He helped her out of the car, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

She finally found her voice, "No, no…I'm sorry about all this…I saw you at the party and Dean ran off and I thought you looked very handsome and, and…."

Jim looked away she could tell he was blushing, "Ummm…well then umm…would you like to go back to the party?"

Anne looked at Dean as he lay sprawled out in the parking lot and shook her head, "No…I think I'd better get back to my dorm."

"Would you like me to walk you there?" He asked nervously.

"Uh huh, that would be nice." She replied still slightly dazed from the whole evening's events.

It was a warm September evening under a crescent moon as they headed away from the party, the air had a magical quality about it that Jim could not quite put his finger on, and yet there was something. He decided it was time to try and make small talk with the pretty red headed girl he had that he had only recently met, "Anne, can I ask you a question?"

"OK" she replied nervously.

"Your shirt, the whole 'Virgin' thing, I'm seeing a lot of them on campus…What's it mean? A part from the biblical meaning of course." He asked in a slightly embarrassed way.

Anne giggled, "It's the Madonna material girl fad, I listen to a lot of Madonna, Adam Ant, and when I'm in a dangerous mood sometimes the Ramones…What kind of music do you like?"

Jim smiled, "Whewwwww, wow, I was afraid it was a religious cult of some kind. Music, I guess I don't listen to very much music, Conway Twitty, Eddie Rabbitt, country I guess."

Then he thought about it some more and in a displeasing tone said, "Madonna…huh, show folk."

"Ohhhh I'm not much for them either, probably because they live by no recognizable moral code." She added quickly. "Jim, can I ask you something?" She said in return.

Jim nodded, "Sure, I'm an open book as they say."

Anne looked at him, "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

He smiled, "Oh that was from living on a ranch with a rambunctious older brother, one thing I know how to do is throw a good punch."

She was amazed at how she could talk to him; she had never been this talkative with anyone in the past. She talked so much that they had walked past her dormitory, "Oh, I'm back over this way, I live in Donner Hall."

Jim pointed the other way, "Oh…I live down a ways in Liberty Hall. Can I ask you another question?"

Anne nodded and smiled at the wonderful new boy she had just met, "Yes"

He stopped walking and looked to his right and bit his lower lip and turned once again to face her, "Do you think we could see each other again? You know…for a date?"

She blushed and looked at the ground and shifted her weight nervously, "Yes…I think I would like that very much."

He let out a deep breath and smiled, "Whewww I've wanted to ask you that for the better part of this walk…but I was afraid a pretty girl such as yourself wouldn't be interested in me."

She smiled and then reached into her purse and pulled out her glasses and put them on, "I only took them off for the party, I don't get asked out much either."

"I have contacts; I was always too self conscious to wear glasses, older brother and all." Jim said sympathetically.

Anne smiled, "I want contacts but my dad says their just a fad."

Then James Possible did the unexpected, he put his hand under Anne's chin and lifted her gaze to meet his and then he bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back and folded herself into his body. He broke the kiss first but continued to hug her, "I'm very happy to have met you tonight Anne."

"I'm very happy to have met you too, Jim." She said as she gazed into his eyes from her now smeared horn rimmed glasses.

Kim stayed quiet as she watched her mother breathing deeply with her eyes closed remembering the moment. Finally she could contain herself no longer, she had to ask, "So that's when you knew dad was the right guy?"

Mrs. Dr. P. opened her eyes and nodded, "Ummmm hmmmm"

There was a knock at the door it was her father, "Kimberly, there's a young man waiting for you down in the living room with a very stupid grin on his face. You want me to have him wait or would you like him sent into a black hole?"

Kim narrowed her eyes at her father, "Ohhhhh Daddy, tell Ron that I'll be down in a minute."

Mrs. Dr. P.'s adoring gaze was transfixed to her husbands as he winked at her and left the room, _"It's been nearly 25 years and he's still the right one." _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I finally decided to start work on turning this story from a one shot to a full blown story. Hope you all enjoy Anne Destructible's first meeting with the very creepy Drew Lipsky.**

**Thanks to Atomic Fire for giving the chapter a quick once over on the proof reading. **

**Write a review and I'll send you a reply...Of course the way the bots are going you may never receive it or receive it sometime in May...lol**

**Bubba **

* * *

Ron waited downstairs patently for Kim. He was nervous. After all he went from being a best friend to a boy friend all in the course of one night. He poked at his pocket and woke Rufus up once again from his sleep. 

Rufus popped his head out of his pocket and squeaked, "What now?"

"Are you sure I was really Kim's date at the prom or was it a dream?" He asked the naked mole rat for the tenth time.

"Oh Boy" Rufus said in exasperation as this was the tenth time that day Ron had woken him up to ask him the same question. "Really happened, uh huh" Then he collapsed back into Ron's pocket.

"Hey Ron" A voice called to him from the stairs.

Ron turned and saw Kim bouncing down the stairs. A large grin came over his face, _"Don't try to hug her in case it was a dream."_

"Hey KP...Lookin' good as always this morning."

She walked up to her new boyfriend and embraced him, "So do you BF."

He felt her lips search his out and Ron closed his eyes, _"YES, Not a dream...So not a dream."_ He thought as they kissed.

Kim heard a familiar sound coming from behind her. The sound was of her dad clearing his throat. She broke the kiss off quickly and spun around. Ron let out a scream as he saw James Possible staring intently at him.

"Ronald, were you just kissing my daughter." He asked in a loud booming voice.

"Uh...uh..uh"

"Black hole Ronald, Black hole." The elder Possible reminded him.

Ron's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fainted from fear falling over backwards and landing with a thud on the ground. Kim glared at her father, "Daddy"

"Kimberly there is a time and place for displays of affection and in the middle of our living room is not one of them." He informed her as he walked into the kitchen.

Kim shook her head and then knelt down to revive her new boyfriend, "Ron...Ron, wake up...It's all right Daddy's gone."

Ron opened his eyes and it was clear that he was still dazed, "I don't want to go into a black hole...Maybe we shouldn't..." He quickly broke off his thought.

"Maybe we shouldn't ...What?" She asked nervously.

"Maybe we shouldn't kiss in the living room." Ron quickly recovered and climbed to his feet.

"Oh yea...Don't want to get daddy angry." Kim giggled trying to hide her relief that he didn't say 'shouldn't be dating'.

Ron nodded his head, "Yea...So ready to go to the mall?"

Kim took him by the arm and led him to the door, "So what are we going to do at the mall?"

Ron frowned and pretended to give the matter considerable thought, "I think I can come up with a few good ideas. What say we hit the arcade first and then we could hang out in the food court?"

"Sounds spankin' let's go." Kim said excitedly as she pulled him out the door.

* * *

James Possible stood just behind the door leading into the kitchen listening to the young couple's conversation. He smiled as he remembered the old Shrum's ice cream parlor and arcade just outside of the campus where he used to hang out. 

Anne Possible walked the stairs and headed into the kitchen, "You didn't scare poor Ron too badly I hope?" She asked as her husband backed away from the door to let her in.

"No, not too bad...I just don't go for all that kissing in public stuff." He told her.

Mrs. Possible gave him a knowing smile, "Ohhhhhhhh, I see. So where are they going?"

"Mall, play at the arcade for a while." He told her.

"I bet that brings back memories for you...I never thought I'd be able to pull you out of Shrum's in college." She said with a giggle.

Mr. Dr. P. smiled and remembered his favorite game, "I used to be the Dig Dug king."

Anne nodded, "I remember...I used to get all dressed up to try to compete with that stupid game."

He smiled, "Well it worked, you won."

"It wasn't as easy as all that..." Mrs. Dr. P. smiled and began to remind him about her conquest over her greatest rival for her boyfriend's affections, Dig Dug.

"Anne, I was just in Shrum's a little while ago and noticed a certain physics major that you were kissing the other night hanging out in the arcade room" Donna Deckinger gleefully told her roommate.

Anne's head shot up from the book she was reading, "Really?"

"Uh huh and I know for a fact that he'll be there until his 1:30 English Lit. Class."

Anne and Jim had been playing phone tag for the better part of the week. None of their classes matched up and they could never get their schedules coordinated due to the fact they had not seen each other since the previous weekend.

She blinked at her roommate, "How do you know that?"

"I asked him."

Anne's blue eyes turned to ice as her jealousy meter shot off the chart, "Who said you could talk to MY BOYFRIEND?"

Donna gave Anne a bemused look, "You have never dated him, so technically he's not your boyfriend...So mellow out."

Her shoulders slumped once she was reminded of this technicality, "Oh yea"

"Well get off your butt and change, you only have an hour and half before he has his next class." She told her friend.

Anne jumped up and ran to the closet, "I...I don't know what to wear."

"Leave that to me." Donna told her.

Anne nodded and soon she stood before her mirror in a black polka dot miniskirt, black hose, white fairy boots and an oversized white sweat shirt that was tore so she could ware off her left shoulder. Donna surveyed the outfit, "Needs something...accessories."

She next threw a hairnet at her, "Tie your hair into a pony tail with this." Then she grabbed a half a dozen different brightly colored gummy bracelets and Anne put them on. Anne smiled and quickly put on her bright red Swatch watch and stood before the mirror. Donna next handed Anne her little gold cross necklace to help create the whole Madonna look.

"Looks great, now grab your purse and let's go...Oh don't forget your lacey Madonna gloves." Donna reminded her.

Anne began to leave her dorm room and then quickly turned back around and grabbed her gloves and her book bag, "I have a biology class at 2:00." She explained.

The two quickly made their way to the little store front just outside of the Go City University campus. They could hear music coming from the old juke box that spun 45 rpm records. Anne smiled and bobbed her head and sang along with the record, _"Promises in the dark."_

"Come on Pat Benatar, time's wasting." Donna said urgently.

They walked thru the front door of the ice cream parlor. There was a large lunch time crowd seated in the booths and on the stools around eating various selections of junk food that could be made on a grill.

Donna pointed to a darkened room in the back of the shop where various bleeps, boops and explosions could be heard, "He's just back that way...He's with a cute guy named Drew...Keep me in mind alright."

Anne panicked, "Wha...where are you going?"

"I'll be by the door...OK?"

She nodded and walked into the darkened room. She squinted in order to see in the mass of college students huddled around the various games. Then she spotted him and began to make her way over to the group of four boys, _"My glasses"_

The offending eye wear quickly disappeared into her purse and she pushed further into the room. She thought she saw James at the Ms. Pac-Man game and headed over to him, "Hey Jim...Haven't seen you in a while."

The boy glanced over, "I'm David...Who you looking for again?" He asked while never taking his eyes off the game.

Anne blinked she was so sure it was him. Without her glasses she was pretty much blind, "Uh...Jim...Jim Possible."

The boy called David nodded, "Oh yea...King Dig Dug. He's over there with that loser Lipsky." He said gesturing towards a machine further down the isle.

"Oh...OK thanks..."

Anne started to wonder off and she over heard David telling his friend playing the machine with him, "She won't last long, chicks hate video games."

She frowned and then walked down the isle to another group of boys where she was finally recognized, "Hey Chin is that the red head that Jim met the last weekend?" Ramish whispered to his friend.

"Yea, yea, that's her." He whispered back.

Anne wasn't sure but Jim looked to be dressed in a nice white long sleeve shirt with the arms rolled up to his elbows, a skinny black neck tie, jeans and a pair of boat shoes that made him look quite stylish to her blurry vision.

"HA, I win again Lipsky...Admit it, in the Dig Dug world I am the ruler." Jim exclaimed happily backing away from the machine.

The scowling boy glared at the machine, "Stupid game...I will rule your world one day Possible."

Jim Possible was in full gloat mode, "Sit on it Drew, you might be a genius but you're no whiz at the video game scene."

"Ms. Pac-Man, now there's a real test of skill." Lipsky retorted.

Chin elbowed Jim in the ribs and pointed towards a shy red headed girl that had just walked up, "Oh...Anne, I didn't see you come in."

Anne smiled and took a step towards Jim when Drew Lipsky cut in front of them, "Well who do we have here...James never mentioned you."

"Anne...Anne Destructible..." She said nervously backing away from the leering young man.

"DREW" A loud deep voice resonated throughout the arcade.

Drew pulled his head into his shoulders at the sound of James Possible's voice but remained undaunted, "So Jim's trying to keep this delicate flower a secret from us."

"No" Jim said as he narrowed his eyes at his least favorite roommate.

Ramesh interrupted the two, "Maybe Jim could introduce us all to his friend."

Chin nodded his head in agreement, "A most excellent idea Rammie."

Jim Possible continued to keep his eye on the roommate he didn't fully trust and made the introductions, "Legsu Ramesh, Robert Chen" He hesitated and narrowed his eyes at his very creepy roommate, "Drew Lipsky. This is Anne Destructible...I met her at the mixer the other night."

Anne shook hands with the three boys, but was soon interrupted by a familiar song playing over the speaker system and all four of the boys looked up and screamed, "SCIENCE"

The favored Thomas Dolby song continued to play as Anne giggled at the behavior of the boys. Jim smiled at her and then joined the others, _"She blinded me with SCIENCE."_

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Isn't this song great."

"_Good heaven's Miss South America, your beautiful."_

Anne nodded and laughed, "I know" Then Anne remembered that he told he liked country western music, "I thought you didn't listen to this kind of music."

"No choice hanging around here. I also kind of like the Defeated Leopards Bringin' on the Heartburn."

She giggled, "Def Leppard, Bringin' on the Heartache."

Jim smiled, "Huey Dewey and Louie and the News.

Anne laughed and shook her head realizing that he was playing with her, "Yea Huey Dewey and Louie."

He began slowly dancing in front of her and she followed suit and stayed in step with him. He leaned his lean body over and sang quietly in her ear, _"She's poetry in motion."_

Ramesh elbowed Chen and motioned for him to leave the two alone. He nodded to his friend and waived for Drew to leave with them. Of course Drew ignored them. He smiled wickedly as he thought of a new use for his rival's girl friend involving a certain robotics project he was working on.

Ramesh reached behind Drew and grabbed him by the collar and yanked him away from the two. Now Drew followed his other roommates out of the arcade. He smiled a devious, _"Jim Possible's new girlfriend has the most perfect body I have ever seen. She will be my guiding beacon as I pursue the perfect robotic woman."_

* * *

"WOW, you used to play video games with Dr. Drakken?" 

Both of the elder Possible's jumped in their seats. Startled back to reality from their reminiscing, "Uh...It was a long time ago Ronald, when video games required true skill."

Ron laughed, "Yea, 16 bit graphics, lame sound…beep, beep, beep"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, "Yea beep, beep, beep."

Mr. Dr. P. cast the boy and his mole rat an icy stare that silenced him, "I believe the twins and I have some yard work to do." He said as he stood up from the table and walked out of the room

Mrs. Dr. P. giggled and turned to look at Kim and Ron, "Oh you've done it now." She whispered as she watched her husband leave in a huff. Then she turned her attention to her daughter and her new boyfriend, "OK, What did we forget?"

Kim pulled her head in and giggled nervously, "Money...we're both kind of broke."

Anne Possible laughed, "Prom tapped you out did it?"

Her daughter shrugged and nodded, "Yea"

Mrs. Dr. P. stood up and motioned for the two to follow her upstairs, "Let me check my purse."

"So Mrs. Dr. P. you two were sitting around talking about back in the day, huh?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Dr. P. frowned at Ron's description of her youth, "It wasn't that long ago."

Then Kim laughed and joined in on the teasing, "Old school."

They walked into the Possible's bedroom and she found her purse and pulled a twenty dollar bill from her billfold, "Honestly it wasn't that long ago."

Kim and Ron looked at each other, "Right." They both said at the same time and began laughing.

She thrust a twenty dollar bill at her daughter and replied tersely, "It wasn't that much different when I was your age."

Kim recognized her tone and realized she pushed one button too many and had hurt her mother's feelings, "Sorry mom"

Mrs. Dr. P. shoulders slumped, "It's alright honey…I…I was just remembering some unpleasant things about one of your father's old roommates…It still seems like it was only yesterday."

Kim lifted an eyebrow, "Drakken?"

The elder Possible nodded, "Lipsky"

"They're the same." Kim reminded her.

Her mother bristled, "Don't you think I know that? I was there, at the..."

Her mother broke off her sentence and Kim made a mental note to find out the truth about what happened all those years ago and why it disturbed her mother so much, "Come on Ron...We...We better head out now."

Ron gulped and nodded, "Yea, we better get moving."

Mrs. Possible followed them to the kitchen and watched the two leave. She returned to the kitchen table and had a seat. She shivered involuntarily at the memory of her first meeting with a very young Drew Lipsky.

She wiped a tear from her eye, _"No, it wasn't that long ago at all."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Atomic Fire for proofreading my rough draft. Hope you like the story so far, I went a little long on this chapter. I'm trying to keep the chapters to 2,500 to 3,000 words but I just got on a roll.**

**Now that the email bot is operational (Knock on wood) leave a review and receive a reply.**

**Bubba**

* * *

"Can I have an Ohhhhhhh Yeaaaaa" Ron shouted as he passed the high score mark for Blazing Guns Hot Las Vegas Nights video game.

"_Blam, blam, blam"_ The gunman in the game were still coming after Ron and he was still knocking them down. Ron bobbed and weaved as much as he could as the body count continued to rise.

A very bored Kim Possible stood waiting for her new boyfriend to finish up his game so they could head to the food court of the mall, "Watch the one on your..."

"LEFT" Ron shouted as a gunman finally caught up with him.

"Left" Kim finished her sentence.

Ron giggled as he entered his initials in for the high score, "R...S...Heart...K...P...What do ya think?" Ron asked his new girlfriend.

Kim smiled, "Oh that is so sweet...Now let's get out of here."

"Time for some snackage." Ron agreed.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, "Yea snackage"

They walked down the crowded corridors of the mall as they made their way to the food court. Kim pointed at the Acorn store, "That is next on the agenda."

Ron smiled and nodded, "No big, the Ron-Man came to endure shopping today."

Kim smiled as they walked into the food court, "I think I'd like to try on some bikinis if that's all right with you."

Kim's last statement caught Ron off guard but he recovered in fine form, "Oh...yea...hee, hee, hee that's a big Booyah on the bikinis KP."

"I figured that would be OK with you." Kim whispered before giving him a peck on the cheek.

A large grin crossed Ron's face, "I can get used to this." He said happily as his eyes began to glaze over.

Kim giggled, "OK what do we want for snackage?"

Ron smiled and pointed at a place known as Dog Heaven, "Chili Dogs for me and Rufus."

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket to put his two cents in, "CHEESE chili dog."

Kim smiled and shook her head, "I don't think I can go thru the gastric torture...I think I'll do a salad over at Happy Italy...See you in a sec."

Once Kim was out of ear shot Ron looked down at Rufus, "Is this not great? I mean having a real girlfriend...Booyah."

Ron was on a cloud he paid for his food with the five dollars Kim had given him and quickly found them a table. Kim spotted the two and made her way over and sat down. Something was on her mind and it was time to let Ron in on it.

"Ron we need to talk?"

"Uhhh...uh...uh...I was only kidding about the bikinis." Ron said desperately.

Kim smirked at him and shook her head, "Not that kind of talk silly."

Ron let out a sigh of relief, "Oh...good...I mean...What do you want to talk about?"

"Mom...Did she look a little stressed to you when we interrupted her and dad?"

He thought it over, "Yea but if I used to play video games with Dr. D. I'd look a little stressed too."

Kim nodded, "Yea, I suppose...I just think there something more than just video games involved."

Ron furrowed his brow and rubbed the back of his neck as he began to have deep thoughts, "There might be something more. I haven't seen her look like that since she found Rufus living in the refrigerator last year."

Rufus shivered, "Brrrrrrrrr"

"Don't think I still don't hear about that from time to time." Kim reminded him.

"Hey it's all good. Rufus did find a lot of out dated dairy products."

Rufus nodded his head, "Yea...Yuck...Outdated"

Kim shook her head, "Back to the point...I think whatever is bothering mom is important and we're going to find out what it is?"

Ron slapped the table to signal his agreement, "Right and we'll start just as soon as you model some bikinis for me."

Kim's narrowed her gaze at her new boyfriend to signal her displeasure, "OR"

"Or not...hee, hee, hee, ummm...not." Ron said meekly as he nervously pulled on the collar of his shirt.

**

* * *

**

Jim and Tim didn't put up much of an argument when their father came for them to help work out in the backyard. They could see he was in one of his quiet moods and they knew not to cause any difficulties for fear of the look.

Jim looked at his father, "Everything"

"OK Dad" Tim finished.

James Possible nodded, "Oh...Yes...Just have something on my mind that happened many years ago."

The twins nodded and went back to work.

James Possible however continued to think back on the events that happened twenty-five years ago. He pulled the rope on the lawn mower with extra gusto, _"I wish I had been more mature back then...I should have seen what Lipsky was up to."_

His mind picked up the story where he and Anne had left off in the kitchen. He began to push the lawn mower and shook the negative thoughts from his head about what ultimately happened.

It was far more pleasant to remember the eighteen year old Anne standing in front of him grinning as the Thomas Dolby record came to an end. A very young James Possible leaned forward as Warren Zevon's Werewolf's of London began to play, "You want to get out of here so we can talk."

Anne smiled and sang along to the song, "_Awowwwwwoooooooo Werewolf's of London_…Yes." She replied excitedly.

Jim led her back out thru the front of the ice cream parlor. Anne looked for her roommate Donna but she was nowhere to be seen, "I guess Donna left when Drew left."

"I talked to her earlier…I was hoping you would be able to come by." He told her softly once they were outside.

Anne smiled happily as they found a bench to sit on outside the shop, "She came and hustled me over here."

Jim smiled, "I'm glad she did. I've been trying to get a hold of you since the mixer last week but I just can't seem to catch up to you."

He reached out and took her hand in his. Anne blushed, "Do you mind if I put my glasses on? I really can't see anything."

"Sure, hate for you not to be able to see me…Then again…" He mused.

Anne giggled as she dug her glasses out of her purse, "Now, now….your the one that should be scared of me wearing these things."

Jim laughed and shook his head, "They can't be worse than what I have to wear in Chem. Class."

Anne looked away, "It's different for a girl…I mean I try to keep up with all the latest fashions but these glasses just ruin my looks."

"Whewwwww boy if you don't mind me saying so I think you look great."

Anne blushed and began to feel awkward, "Well…Thank you."

Now Jim was feeling uncomfortable as they continued to sit on the bench holding hands. Until he finally worked up the courage to ask Anne out on a date, "Uh…Over…Saturday night…over in the Kemper Auditorium there showing Alien…I was wondering if you'd like to go see it with me?"

Anne perked up, "Oh that's a scary one…I'd like to go. What time does the movie start?"

Jim let out a deep breath, "Oh…I think…the movies usually start at 7:00…I can swing by your dorm at 6:00." Jim began to stutter as his nervousness began to show through, "…Or…or we could meet at…"

"I'd like for you to drop by so we could spend more time together." Anne said quickly.

"OK…Good…I mean…I wanted to come by the dorm…spend time together too." He said as he quickly looked at the ground.

"OK, six o'clock then on Saturday." Anne repeated.

They both began to chuckle at how awkward they both were and then Jim thought of something, "Donner hall, that's not a coed dorm is it?"

Anne shook her head, "No daddy says coed dorms are evil because they encourage temptation…Is Liberty Hall coed?"

Jim smiled and nodded his head, _"Doesn't like contact lenses or coed dorms…Her dad sounds like a real live one."_

"Um…No, no, it's a guy's only dorm…So do I have to make an appointment or something when I come by on Saturday night?" Jim asked.

Anne shook her head, "No Mrs. Keller is our housemother so just come to the door and ask for me…If you arrive before six you won't need to be chaperoned."

Jim rubbed his chin, "I'll have to keep that in mind." He said with a wink before noticing Anne's the rather large red watch that she wore on her wrist, "What time is it? I have a 1:30 class."

"Oh, it's 1:10, your English Lit. Class…"

"How did you know? Oh yea…Donna. Walk you back to campus Anne?" Jim asked sounding much more confident around his new red headed girlfriend.

"What's so funny dad?"

James Possible looked over towards his son Jim and shut down the lawn mower, "Oh…I was just remembering the first date I ever had with your mother."

"Ewwwwwwwww mushy stuff" Tim said as wrinkled his nose to show his distaste.

Mr. Dr. P. chuckled, "Well I don't know if I would say it was all that mushy. I took her to see Alien."

Jim's eyes opened wide, "You mean mom actually saw a scary monster movie?"

"Mom never watches horror films." Tim added.

"Well your mother does seem to enjoy those awful movies on the WE Channel." Mr. Dr. P. said as he smiled and rubbed his chin thinking about his wife's television viewing habits.

"Tell us about it." Jim demanded.

"Just leave out all the yucky mushy stuff." Tim added his demand.

Mr. Dr. P. sat down in a lawn chair and looked over the backyard, "Well it is a good time for a break. Then it's back to the grind."

"Awwwwwww" Both boys said in unison.

James Possible chuckled at his sons and then began the story of his first date with their mother. He closed his eyes to remember the event clearly, "I had to go to your mother's dorm to pick her up. Whew, that mean housemother Mrs. Keller...Very scary woman."

Jim Possible walked in the front door of Donner Hall and was immediately stopped by a heavy set elderly woman, "Where do you think your going sport?"

"Uh…room 323, I have a date with Anne Destructible." Jim said nervously.

The woman eyed him disdainfully, "I'm Mrs. Keller this dorms housemother. You can cool your heels here and I'll call the room and see if what you're saying is the truth."

Jim swallowed hard and asked nervously, "Uh…I thought you didn't need a chaperon if you were here before six?"

The elderly woman smiled and pointed to the clock radio on her desk, "It's 6:02 on my watch boy toy."

"My watch says its 5:56 and mine is calibrated to the atomic…"

"My dorm my clock dreamboat, now take a seat." She ordered the young man.

Jim sat in a chair and watched the tough talking elderly lady call Anne's room. The woman nodded and then motioned for Jim to step forward, "She says she knows you and is on her way down."

Jim nodded, "Great"

"Now here are my ground rules. You have her back by eleven or you get this." She reached into the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a claw hammer and hammered the top of her desk causing a loud bang that made Jim jump.

"I spilt your skull like a walnut and throw you in the pit out back…I like to call it my black hole." She told him as a sinister smile crossed her lips.

Jim nodded his head clearly intimidated, "Black hole"

The woman sneered, "Remember Jim the only two words you have to remember tonight is black hole…Not hanky panky…Got it?"

Jim swallowed hard, "Oh yes ma'am…I got it."

"Hi Mrs. Keller, Hi Jim"

Jim turned around to see his girlfriend dressed in a very short black party dress. Jim's mouth fell open, "Uh…wow…Anne…You look…wow…great."

Anne blushed and smiled, "Thank you Jim…This is just some old something I had lying around."

"Whew…wow" Jim's eyes were traveling up and down Anne's body before his attention was diverted once again by the elderly lady.

"Remember Jim…Black hole"

Jim straightened up, "Oh yea…right."

Anne took him by the hand, "Let's go Jim."

The couple had just about made it to the door when Mrs. Keller called out to Anne and motioned for her to approach her desk. Anne walked over, "Yes?"

Mrs. Keller looked over suspiciously at the tall young man standing by the door, "He looks like a shifty one…He gives you any trouble kick him in the gonads and run."

Anne giggled and nodded, "Thanks Mrs. Keller." She then turned from the woman to rejoin her date.

The lanky teenager watched her approach. He was still clearly taken by the little black party dress, "Anne, whew...wow...I think I'm a little underdressed." He told her as he looked at his flannel shirt, blue jeans and boat shoes.

"No you look like a real hunk." She told him as they made their way towards Kemper Auditorium.

Jim laughed, "Yea but a hunk of what."

Anne laughed and took Jim's proffered arm, "I never saw Alien before, I'm not really much on horror movies."

"I seen it once at the drive-in but that was a few years ago."

"Oh you saw it at the drive-in? I suppose you were on a date?" Anne asked trying to sound casual.

Jim nodded, "Yea, I was double dating with my older brother and his girlfriend. I was dating a girl named Jennifer Penobscot."

"Oh sounds like a serious romance?" Anne asked nervously.

Jim laughed, "No not really we broke up shortly after that...Had a childish argument about who was smarter."

"Oh" Anne said happily.

"It should have been about who was more pig headed...It was a childish fight really."

"Well I don't think she was very smart at all." Anne added.

Jim smiled and shook his head, "I think she won that argument. She did beat me out for class Valedictorian. She went to Harvard and I came here."

Anne gave him a wink, "Well in that case I'm glad she won."

"I think I'm glad too...So I bet a pretty outgoing girl like you had lots of boyfriends back home."

She blushed at his comment and softly replied, "Well...no...I...well...ummm...Daddy could be a little...intimidating...A few first dates, very few second dates." Anne sighed, "...Never any third dates."

"Ah, he was intimidating like Mrs. Keller?"

"Oh she's adorable isn't she?" Anne said happily.

Jim pursed his lips together and tilted his head to one side, "Oh I had a different adjective in mind...Psychotic perhaps."

Anne laughed and waived off such a suggestion, "She's harmless, she's just a little over protective."

He smiled and nudged her, "Oh only a little?"

Anne nudged him back, "Yea, only a little."

The two made their way towards the auditorium. The movies were always a few years old and were presented by the Student Union. It was only a buck to get in and you could buy popcorn and soda pop for a dollar and a half. It may not have been first run movies but it was a good way to have a cheap date for college students that never seemed to have enough money.

Jim pulled out a five and paid for the tickets and took his change from the girl at the card table that served as the box office. They walked into the lobby and Jim spied the popcorn, "Would you like some popcorn?"

Anne clung tightly to Jim's arm as she didn't wear her glasses and didn't want to lose him in the crown. They worked their way forward in line and Anne looked at all the blurry faces hoping to see someone she knew so she could show Jim off.

"Hey Jim, wow Anne is looking very good tonight."

Anne recognized the voice and turned to see a very blurry Ramesh, "Hello Legsu"

"Please call me Rammie everyone does."

"Hey Rammie, Anne sure did go all out tonight didn't she?"

"Yes, she is very pretty. I am now sure that you are happy you trimmed your toenails."

Jim covered his mouth and coughed a few times, "Let's not get into a conversation about hygiene."

"Oh I don't know, it's important to have well groomed toenails...Don't want to have holes in your socks do you." Anne said as she giggled at Jim's obvious discomfort.

Then a wry smile came over Jim's face, "Well if you used pinking shears you would have nice pointy toenails that would double for a nice weapon if you ever got into a fight barefooted."

Anne was giddy with excitement as she laughed and laughed at Jim's humor, "Pinking shears, I never would have thought of that."

Jim smiled happy that his bad jokes were being so well received as he ordered a bag of popcorn and two cokes. He was starting to relax again with her like he did the night they met. Except that now they really had enough time to get to know each other.

Once they took their seats Jim helped her get set settled and then began to talk about things other than toenails, "So tell me about your family Anne."

A head popped in between the couple, "Do you mind if I sit here?" Ramesh asked from the row just behind them.

They looked to one another and shook their heads, "No, that's fine Rammie." Jim told him.

Anne glance behind her and then answered Jim's question, "Well you know I have a father...He used to be in the Marine's so he screams a lot...He also owns a towing company specializing in towing in broken 18 wheelers."

Jim nodded, "Ah the big trucks."

She nodded her head, "I have a mother too...She specializes in controlling the damage my father leaves in his wake when he's in one of his Marine moods. I have an older brother that's in the Marines and twin sisters April and May that are just starting high school...How about you?"

"April and May?"

Anne laughed, "Yea, mom didn't know if they were arriving in April or May. Twins run in my family."

"Ah...I see, well I have a younger sister named June...She's a junior in high school this year. My older brother Slim...Uh that would be Jonathan is running the ranch we grew up on. He's a bit of wiz at robotics and satellites stuff. Dad passed away about three years ago. Mom is still living at home."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about your father." Anne said sympathetically.

Jim nodded and told her the rest of the story, "Thanks, it was rough on mom for a while. Dad had high blood pressure but wouldn't take his medicine...So one day June came home from school and found him dead in the barn."

Anne closed her eyes and squeezed his hand a little tighter, "Oh, that's awful."

"I guess I really haven't talked about it much. June came and found me and told me she couldn't wake dad up. So I went to the barn and I knew by looking he was gone. Living out in the country it took the ambulance about an hour to get there but there was nothing they could do."

Jim remained quiet for a bit as he remembered the events of his dad's passing. Anne could see the faraway look in his eyes, "So how's your mother coping?"

He blinked and looked at the attractive red head, "Oh, it was hard on mom. She was going to sell the ranch but Slim convinced her to hang on to it...I think she's going to eventually move down to Florida to be closer to her sister."

Anne looked around at the people filling up the seats in the auditorium, "Looks like it's going to be a big crowd."

James nodded his head in agreement and then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Did I mention to you just how great you look tonight."

She giggled and before she could answer a voice from just behind them interrupted the romantic mood, "Why thank you James, I try to always maintain my personal grooming habits."

Jim shook his head and Anne laughed. Jim turned to Ramesh, "I was talking to Anne."

"Oh...Yes of course...Sorry."

Jim glowered at his roommate, "I see we have a chaperone along."

Ramesh quickly apologized, "Sorry, sorry won't hear from me again."

The theater darkened and Anne began to snuggle a little closer to her date, "Is it very gory? I don't like gory movies."

Jim lifted an eyebrow, "Are you sure about this whole brain surgery thing?"

Anne giggled softly, "That's different that's controlled gore."

She felt him shrug and then he carefully let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder and drew her in even closer. The beginning credits of the movie began to roll and the noisy theater turned quiet.

Jim's mind wasn't on the movie but on the great looking red head seated next him, _"I think she's really digging me...This is way better than Jennifer Penobscot...Anne just has a certain...something."_

He glanced down and seen she was looking at him and not the movie. Anne quickly looked towards the screen Jim smiled and kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

Anne turned her big round blue eyes up to meet his gaze. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey Jim what kind of drive do you think the Nostromo was using?"

Jim jumped clearly startled and then seized upon the space question, "Obviously pulsed ion drive but they..." He broke off his thought and turned to glare at his roommate in the row behind them.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm going to move now...Sorry."

He shook his head and turned his attention back to Anne, "Where were we?"

Anne didn't bother to try and answer as Jim leaned into her and they began to kiss.

"Ewwwwwww, come on dad." Jim said making a face.

Tim joined his brother in their objections to the story, "No yucky mushy stuff."

Mr. Dr. P. smiled at his boys, "Rake the yard."

They voiced their protests as the walked away to do as they were told. He watched them leave, _"Never actually saw the movie...Spent the next hour and half perfecting my kissing skills."_

Then an idea crossed his mind, _"I think while the boys are busy out here I'll go inside and see if I actually have this kissing thing down."_

Mr. Dr. P. walked thru the back door and found his wife cleaning the kitchen up from lunch. She raised a hand and teased him, "NO, I recognize that look."

She turned her back to him and James wrapped his arms around her as they looked out towards the backyard, "I was just telling the boys about our first date...minus the yucky mushy stuff."

Anne smiled, "I hope you didn't tell them the only thing we saw of that movie was the beginning and ending credits?"

Mr. Dr. P. shook his head, "No, that was part of the yucky mushy stuff they didn't want to hear."

Mrs. Dr. P. giggled as her husband kissed her on the neck, "We came out of the theater a mess..."

"I remember you trying to make your hair look just right before I took you back to the dorm" Jim said with a mischievous grin.

Mrs. Dr. P. nodded, "I remember you asking me to go study with you on Sunday."

"Oh yea, I just barely had time to ask you before that crazy woman came after me." Jim rested his head on her shoulder and chuckled.

"I never will forget Mrs. Keller took one look at me and chased you back out the door with that claw hammer." Anne said trying hard not to laugh.

Mr. Dr. P. smiled, "I could still run fast in those days."

"So what brings you back inside?"

"Oh...I just thought I'd see if I still had the ol' Possible kissing skills of my youth."

Anne turned and wrapped her arms around her husband, "Oh yea baby, you still got it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay on an update for this story but I had a case of terminal writers block. I think I've finally freed it up and am able to write again. I decided in this chapter to write about the coming of age moment in dealing with alcohol, sex and humor it can cause. It may be a bit randy in places but I have tried to tone it down.**

**Remember if your parents ar in their 40's don't be surprised if this is what they were like when they were young...lol**

**Write a review, receive a reply.**

**Bubba**

* * *

James Possible fresh from having his kissing skills reaffirmed walked into the back yard to see that Jim and Tim had finished the yard work. They were looking to him to inspect their work and of course to find a fault here and there to make them work a little longer.

Today however was a good day. Today Jim Possible was more interested in reminiscing about his college days than he was about his suburban obsession with yard work. He quickly inspected the yard work and then addressed his twin sons, "Looks good, so what have you two got planned for the rest of the day?"

Jim and Tim looked to one another in disbelief. Dad never says everything looks good. Tim cleared his throat, "Uh...well, we thought we'd..."

"...go over to Jay's house and play on his play station." Jim finished.

Jim Possible nodded his head, "Be home by six."

The twins quickly seized upon the moment to escape any other household chores and fled the premises. Mr. Possible chuckled and shook his head as he headed back into the house. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up.

A grin quickly spread across his face as he pulled open the vegetable crisper to find the six pack of Michelob intact and unmolested. Today he was going to do something he rarely ever did. He was going to sit in a lawn chair in the shade and have a beer.

"_Grab me one will you." _

A wide grin crossed his face, "Are you sure? You know what happens when you drink."

Anne Possible entered the kitchen and crossed her arms, "It's only one beer."

Jim chuckled and handed her a beer, "Alright then."

The walked into the backyard, Jim took a seat in a lawn chair and Anne sat down on the chase lounge. Anne opened her beer and took a drink, "This is much better than that stuff you used to drink."

He laughed at her comment, "We didn't have any money back then. Had to drink what we could afford." He reminded her as he remembered his old college days.

"Rammie...Lipsky's gone right?" Chen asked.

Ramesh shrugged, "He left this morning saying he had lots of important things to do."

"Haven't seen him all day." James Possible added.

Chen nodded his head, "Has anyone actually seen Lipsky in a class?"

Jim Possible looked up from his calculus book, "I've never really noticed before but no."

Ramesh nodded, "He leaves out of here every morning at 7:00 and then we don't see him again until late."

Chen nodded his head, "Very strange"

Jim agreed with the assessment, "Very strange...Beer Run?"

Chen smiled, "Beer Run"

Ramesh winced, "That awful beer, count me in."

The small group laughed and then James Possible asked the next most logical question, "What's on sale?"

Chen frowned, "We can get a case of Red, White and Blue for $3.99?"

Ramesh grabbed his stomach, "No thank you that stuff tears up my stomach."

Jim made a face, "No Red, White and Blue."

Ramesh quickly dug through some newspapers, "Food Barn has Old Milwaukee on sale for $5.00 a case..."

"We each pitch in a five and we can be drinking a long time." Jim said with a wry grin.

Chen smiled, "Yea at least until next week."

Ramesh jumped off his bed, "Let's go find Terry."

Terry Flannigan was from Western Iowa and played on the Go city U. football team. He resided at the entrance of the hallway on the 5th floor, his title was Residence Assistant. His job was to be in charge of keeping the peace and enforcing the rules of the University for his wing of the dorm.

Terry had a very low key approach to handling his floor. Do what you want but don't do anything that could cause him to get into trouble. The three science nerds at the end of the hall honored the system and were rewarded by having Terry purchase beer for them from time to time.

The three future scientists walked out of their rooms and up the hallway. Jim knocked on the door of the 'Resident Assistant' the one in charge of maintaining order on the floor. A young blonde headed boy opened the door clad only in a pair of gym shorts, "What do you three want?"

Jim grinned, "We want you to go with us to Food Barn and buy us some beer."

Chen stuck his head around James Possible, "They have Old Milwaukee on sale for $5.00 a case."

Terry the Resident Assistant rubbed his Chen, "I don't know after all you guys are minors and I could get in a lot of trouble."

Chen rolled his eyes, "Come on Terry we're science nerds, how much trouble can we get into?"

Jim Possible looked behind Terry and could see a female form trying to hide underneath the covers of his bed. He grinned, "How about if we give you about an hour to think about it."

Terry looked over his shoulder and nodded, "I think an hour should be good. Buy me a case?"

The three agreed and left Terry to finish what he had started.

* * *

"I remember Terry he was cute." Anne Possible closed her eyes and chuckled as her husband told her of the days of the Beer Run,

He took a swig of beer, "I hadn't noticed."

"It's hard to believe how much beer you three used to put away." Anne said chuckling.

Jim nodded and grinned, "Ahhhhhhh youth, I couldn't drink like that if I wanted to these days."

Anne wiggled her bottle back and forth watcheng the beer swirl around, "I'm proud to say I can still hold my own."

Jim shot her a look but said nothing, "I always wondered who Terry had in bed with him that day."

"It was one of the cheerleaders Suzy Cheese Whiz..." Anne said before breaking out into laughter.

"Oh yea...Suzy Cheese Whiz. She never did live that down did she." Jim said with an evil grin.

"Now I know it wasn't Terry she was caught with..."

Jim began laughing, "It was Tarzan, the only male member of the cheer squad."

"OH YEA" Anne remembered as she began laughing trying hard not blow beer out her nose.

"Yea, ol' Tarzan took Suzy home one weekend and got her hot and bothered, broke out the Cheese Whiz, got between her legs and gave her a nice lathering and was in the process of cleaning her up with his mouth when her parents came home early."

"Oh, oh, oh, so that's why you're not that wild about Kim dating Ron. You're afraid of coming home and finding Kimmie Cheese Whiz." Anne exclaimed before laughing hysterically.

James Possible bristled at the idea, "I can see we reached your one beer limit."

Anne curled her lower lip and began to pout, "Oh Jimmie"

He grinned, _"She only calls me Jimmie when she's drinking."_

Anne sat up straight in her lounge chair, "Seriously what would you do if you walked in on something like that."

James frowned, "Tough call between Mrs. Keller's claw hammer and a deep space probe into the sun."

She giggled, "Well I don't think we have to worry about that for a long time to come. Hey...I haven't got any Cheese Whiz but I do have a can of whipped cream..."

He looked at his watch, "At two in the afternoon?"

Anne frowned, "You got a point. I guess we'll have to save a couple of beers for after the kids are in bed."

Jim smiled, "I guess..."

"Oh go on with your story. I'm fascinated by your adolescent drinking expos...expots...exploits." Anne Possible then began laughing giddily.

He shook his head and continued with the story, "So an hour later we piled into my truck. We made Ramesh sit in back. He ate something in the dorm cafeteria that made him a gaseous anomaly."

* * *

"Hey Jim let's run by Weidner Distributing first."

Jim Possible nodded, "Posters"

Terry grinned, "Posters"

Jim drove the beat up old powder blue Ford F100 towards Go City's only beer distributor, 'Weidner's. The large warehouse with a small office building attached to it sat just off Highway 100 on the outskirts of town.

Terry stepped out of the truck first followed by the other boys, "They have got the hottest posters on the planet."

Once inside they entered into a world of adolescent alcohol driven sexual fantasies. Ramesh pointed to one poster, "Look Spuds McKenzie."

Jim laughed at the poster of the bull terrier surrounded by happy bikini clad women and then was immediately drawn to the poster of a very large breasted red head wearing a one piece bathing suit. Her hair was wet as if she had just come out of a swimming pool. To top the look off she had a come hither look in her eyes and between her breasts was cradled an ice cold bottle of Coors Light.

"I want that one" He said a little too forcefully.

Chen looked the poster over, "Ah, if I was a psych major I could have a field day with this. Would I be too far out of line to say that we may be thinking of Anne in similar circumstances?"

"NO" Jim said defensively, "Well...maybe...I just want the poster."

Terry walked up behind Jim and squeezed his shoulder, "Be cool man, they're all free. Advertising to the masses don't you know?"

Jim's eyes grew big, "Really?"

* * *

Anne Possible giggled and gazed intently at her husband, "I remember that poster. So you were thinking about me when you hung that on your wall?"

"Well the thought did cross my mind a time or two." He grinned sheepishly.

She could see her husband blushing, so Anne decided to have a little fun. She unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse and let her empty beer bottle rest between her cleavage, "Oh Jimmy, does this remind you of the poster?"

Jim's mouth grew dry and he groped for words, "Uh...Oh my...Yea, big time on that." He chuckled.

Anne picked up the beer bottle and held it upside down, "All gone. I'll get us another round." She said as she tried to pull herself out of the chase lounge.

Watcheng his wife trying to negotiate a way out of the lawn chair brought a smile to his face, _"She was always a light weight."_

She finally managed to get to her feet but not without expending a great amount of effort. A strand of hair fell into her eyes and she blew upwards to clear her vision. Then she began to swivel her hips before looking back over her shoulder at her husband, "I'm going to need another bottle. I almost lost my buzz just getting out of that thing."

Jim smiled as he looked at his wife's behind as she walked into the house, "Wouldn't want that."

Anne took Jim's empty beer bottle back into the house and reappeared carrying two more cold bottles of beer. She handed him one and then she returned to the chase lounge. She took a swig of the beer, "Pretty day"

"Yea"

"So what happened after you guys got all that beer?"

Jim grinned, "Well getting the beer wasn't a problem getting it up the back stairs and into the room unnoticed now that was a problem."

He proceeded to tell his wife all about smuggling the beer up five flights of stairs and into their room. Then about how they hid the beer. He told her about dismantling his bed and hiding a case of beer underneath. How they loaded up their small portable fridge full of beer to chill down and then about hanging the various posters of the scantily clad women with beer all over the room.

Jim grinned, "Then Drew Lipsky showed up."

* * *

Drew walked into room, "I'm back, ahhhhhh doesn't it feel like the IQ level in this room jumped 50 points the moment I entered it?"

The other three boys looked up from their studies but said nothing. Drew looked around the room, "Something's different in here isn't it?"

The scruffy looking boy looked around the room while rubbing his Chen. He glanced at all the new beer posters but seemed not to notice them, "No, no don't tell me...ummm...Ah ha. You have a new dry erase board by the telephone."

Chen looked up, "Nope it's been there since the beginning of the semester."

Drew frowned, "Oh well no matter. I have to leave you now fellow roomies as I have a big experiment in the works."

Jim looked up, "OK, see ya later Drew."

"Umm...Aren't you going to ask me what it is?" Drew asked nonchalantly hoping for some attention from his roommates.

Ramesh looked up from his book, "No"

"Oh well...Then I guess I'll see you all later...then." Drew watched the three continue to study and then shook his head as he walked out the door.

Once he was out of the room Jim Possible looked up, "You ever see him with a text book?"

Chen shook his head, "No I don't think I ever have."

"Hmmm...I wonder if he really is as smart as he says he is." Ramesh mused.

Chen screwed up his face in concentration and then shrugged, "Beer?"

Jim Possible nodded his head in agreement, "Beer"

"Beer" Ramesh said happily opening the refrigerator door and passing out the 12 once cans of study enhancers.

Two beers later studying was forgotten about as the three sat around listening to music on the campus radio station. Chen pulled out a deck of cards, "Uno?"

"Uno" Jim agreed.

Ramesh nodded in agreement as he took a swig of beer, "Uh...oh yea Uno."

The three boys cleared the center of the room and sat down on the floor. Chen took the deck of cards out of the box but before he could deal there was a soft knock on the door. The three boys froze and looked at each other. Ramesh came to his senses first as he whispered urgently, "Hide the beer."

"Bob get the door."

Chen turned to look at Jim, "Me, your closer."

Jim nodded and stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door a crack to see a smiling red headed girl outside the door. Anne Possible smiled and waived shyly, "I hope you don't mind me just dropping by unannounced?"

She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white top, tennis shoes and a pair of anklet socks with little tassels on them. She was very pleasing to a young Jim Possible's eye.

"No, no come on in. I hope you don't mind the place is kind of messy. We're kind of playing Uno right now." He told her as he stepped aside so she could enter the room.

Once the door closed she smiled, "Mind if I have one of those beers?"

The three boys looked at each other nervously. Anne chuckled, "Come on guys the whole room reeks of beer."

Jim nervously pointed towards the fridge and then stepped forward, "Here let me get you one."

He took a can of beer from the small fridge and handed it to her. Anne looked it over, "Old Milwaukee? You guys must really be on a budget."

Chen smiled, "Hey we passed up on Red, White and Blue."

Anne made a face, "Oh that stuff is nasty."

"No, no, no, no, no...I did not just barge into the room and start demanding beer." Anne giggled from her lounge chair.

James Possible laughed, "Oh yes you did."

Anne crossed her legs and smiled, "That's not the way I remember it."

"Oh really, I'm surprised you can remember anything from that night."

"Now this it the way it really happened." Anne said before she took another sip of her beer.

Anne Destructible walked down the hallway nervously, _"I really should have called...What if he's not home and gets mad at me for dropping by, or worse what if he is home and gets made at me for dropping by."_

She stood outside James Possible's dorm room door. She could hear him and his friends laughing on the other side of the door. Anne mustered up her courage and knocked softly on the door.

The door to the room suddenly flew open and there stood James Possible with his skinny black neck tie wrapped around his head, "ANNE Baby, come on in I was just thinking about you."

Anne smiled weakly, "Oh, that's alright I can come back later."

James Possible suddenly reached out and yanked her into the large room, "Nonsense come on in and have a beer. We're on our fourth one so you have to catch up." He told her as he handed her two beers.

Anne shrugged and opened the first can, turned it up and began guzzling it while everyone else in the room began to chant. "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG."

She finished the first beer, let out a small belch and began to guzzle the second one. James quickly replaced the empty beer with a fresh one. Once that beer was finished she began to chug away on her third beer.

Small streams of beer ran down her chin and onto her shirt. She finished the third beer and swayed just a bit before letting out a belch. She lifted the fourth beer and pointed towards James Possible, "You're just trying to get me drunk so you can satisfy your animal needs with me."

"Oh, ho, ho, hold on a minute. I did not make you chug anything and I didn't have my tie on around my head." A grinning 43 year old James Possible protested.

Anne giggled and took another sip of beer, "Well that's the way I remember it."

"So did I satisfy my animal needs with you?" He asked softly.

"Oh yea"

James Possible shook his head, "You got so drunk that night. Do you even remember playing Uno with us?"

Anne smiled sheepishly, "No"

"Yellow three Anne." James Possible told her softly.

Anne held up the cards in front of her face, "I...don't have my glasses on...What color was it again?"

"Yellow" Chen reminded her trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

Jim leaned over and looked at her cards, "You either have to have a yellow card or a three to change the color." He said as he pulled a yellow five from her hand.

She giggled and took another long drink from her beer, "Thank you Jimmy."

"Ha, wild card, draw four Possible." Ramesh said excitedly as he slapped his card onto the deck

James Possible shook his head, "What's the color?"

"I want to stay with Yellow. I just wanted to load you up with cards." Ramesh said happily.

"Burrrrrrrrrrppppppppp":

"You OK Anne?" Chen asked.

Anne straightened up, smiled and nodded, "Uh huh...I'm not drunk."

"OK"

She scooted over closer to James Possible and leaned into him, "You look so sexy in that green Izod shirt."

"Blue" Chen said as he slapped a card on the pile.

"Anne, blue card..."

"Blue?" Anne said absently looking at the hand full of cards in her hand.

"Blue like your eyes." James said softly.

Anne's eyes opened wide, "I like when you talk about my eyes. Tell me more."

James grinned, "Right after we find you a blue card." He said looking at her hand.

"My beer is empty, what do I do with the can?" Anne asked holding the up the empty can.

Chen took the can from her and threw it over his shoulder, "We'll clean it up later. You want another one?"

"Uh huh"

"Umm...Anne, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jim asked cautiously.

Anne turned her head quickly to face her boyfriend a few locks of red hair covered one of her eyes. She smirked and gazed intently at him, "Listen here Jimmy, I can drink you all under the table."

"No, no, no, I did not say that...Did I?" Anne said covering her mouth.

"Yes you did. Chen never lets me forget that one." Jim said with a grin.

Anne grinned, "Well I could...normally. I was...just overly tired that day."

"You were drunk."

"_Mom, Dad, where are you guys?"_

Jim and Anne looked at one another before Anne came to her senses, "Quick hide the beer."

"Already working on it." He said as he stashed his beer out of sight.

Kim Possible and her new boyfriend Ron Stoppable stepped outside to see Kim's parents relaxing in the back yard. Kim could see something was up but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, "Hey, I was calling you guys didn't you hear me?"

"No, no Kimmie Cub, back from the mall so soon?" Mr. Possible asked trying hard to sound casual.

Ron not sensing anything out of the ordinary grinned, "Yea, we decided to come back and get the low down on Drakken from Mrs. Dr. P."

Anne lifted an eyebrow, "Maybe later kids. Your father and I are just having a good time relaxing in the backyard..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to think of a way to distract her daughter and send her on her way without making her suspicious.

Kim screwed up her face trying to figure out what was going and finally gave up, "OK, well, me and Ron will just be on our way then."

Mr. Dr. P. grinned and pointed at Ron, "Yes, go, have fun and remember Ronald...Not too much fun."

"Ha, ha, yea...I got ya Mr. Dr. P." Ron said nervously.

"Good, just want to make sure we have an understanding."

Anne smiled and looked over towards her husband, "Ron you don't by any chance like Cheese Whiz do you?"

James Possible frowned, "Now Anne...I don't think they need anyone to give them any ideas."

Kim and Ron looked quizzically at each other before Kim decided it was time for them to leave her weird parents to themselves, "Well we'll catch you guys later."

"Good, yes, later is good." Mr. Dr. P. said in a low serious voice.

The two teen crime fighters walked back inside the house. Kim turned to face Ron, "Was that not seriously weird or what?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "And your mom's question about processed cheese products in a can...I would have to say we have some high strangeness going on."

Kim took her boyfriend by the arm, "I think I could use some snackage. Could you fix me something in the kitchen?"

He grinned happily, "Natch"

**

* * *

**

Anne Possible sat watching the back door to the house, "You think they're gone?"

Jim handed her back her bottle of beer, "I think so, I think we put one over on them."

"Yea"

"Now no more comments about Cheese Whiz in front of the kids young lady."

Anne smiled at her husband's attempt to playfully scold her, "Awww...How many beers did I have that night...I had to have drank more than you?"

Jim grinned and held up three fingers. Anne shook her head in disbelief, "No, no, no, it was more than three."

"Three's your boiling point." He reminded her.

Anne took another swig of beer from the bottle, "I can kind of remember playing Uno."

Jim grinned, "You didn't play for long."

He picked up the story from where he had left off before the kids came home. Anne closed her eyes and smiled lost in the deep richness of his voice. Jim rolled his head back and closed his eyes as he told the tale.

Ramesh looked at Chen and whispered urgently to him, "How many beers has she drank so far?"

Chen grinned and looked over to watch Anne playfully kiss Jim on the nose before holding up three fingers. Ramesh covered his mouth with his cards and tried hard not to laugh.

Anne suddenly sat up and looked at Jim with a new intensity in her eyes, "Jimmy...I have to pee."

Chen coughed hard as he tried to conceal his laughter. Jim Possible fought off a grin, "Come with me I'll take you to the ladies room."

He helped Anne to her feet and she fell against him, "I'm glad I have a big strong boyfriend to help me...find the bathroom."

Jim grinned and blushed as he half walked and half carried Anne down the hallway. The woman's room was located on the other side of the building to where his room was located. There was only one on each floor since it was an all male dorm.

He struggled to keep her on her feet as they entered the common area. The light on the elevator blinked on as the door opened he saw Terry emerge from the elevator. He took one look at the two and put his hands on his hips, "What did I tell you guys about not causing trouble?"

Jim's mouth fell open now fearing his academic career was suddenly going to come to a grinding halt, "Oh...Hey Terry...Umm...we were just coming back from a...party...off campus...yea." He lied quickly.

Terry nodded his head. He knew it was a lie but it was a lie that wouldn't get him into any trouble. So he pushed past the couple, "Cool, works for me."

He let out a sigh of relief before Anne began laughing, "YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR."

Jim quickly tugged Anne towards the restroom. He reached the door and propped her up against it, "Here you go...umm...Do you need...any help." He winced as he realized how embarrassing it sounded.

Anne turned and pushed in on the door, "No, I'm fine."

He leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath, _"Man that was close."_

Anne began to sing inside the women's room causing Jim to cringe, _"Oh no"_

"_Oh Jimmy your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind...HEY Jimmy."_

Terry walked up to him again and listened to the girl singing, "She going to be alright?"

"_Oh Jimmy...Oh Jimmy don't you...understand, you take me by the heart...When you take my by the hand."_

Jim Possible nodded his head, "Oh yea, she'll be fine."

"_HEY JIMMY" _She sang out loud before breaking into fits of laughter.

Terry nodded, "You may want to get her back to her dorm before you get us all into trouble."

"Yea" He agreed.

"Remember try to remain low profile...OK."

"OK, thanks Terry" He told him as he watched the Resident Assistant walk away.

James Possible shook his head as he waited for Anne to emerge from the restroom, _"One beer limit for this one."_

The door opened slowly and a pair of blue eyes peeked around the corner, "Hi Jimmy"

"Hi Anne"

"Will you walk me back to my dorm...It's kind of late...I think." She asked shyly.

"Sure"

She leaned up against him on the ride to the bottom in the elevator. Once outside in the night James gave up on walking with her and dipped down and put her over his shoulder.

He sighed as he carried Anne over his shoulder, _"Yes, nothing says I'm trying to remain low profile like carrying a drunken red head across campus in the middle of the night."_

Suddenly Anne began wiggling around and Jim nearly dropped her before she kicked off one of her shoes. Anne made her voice sound like that of a little girl, "Oh Jimmy, I dropped my shoe."

She wiggled her foot and Jim grinned as he watched the little tassel on her anklet sock bob around in front of his eyes. He squatted down with her over his shoulder and reached around, feeling for the shoe. Once he found it he picked it up stood up straight and continued on.

He passed the occasional couple and listened to them giggle as he walked by. Anne suddenly kicked off her other shoe, "Jimmy...I dropped my other shoe."

Jim sighed and went through the same routine as before until he found the shoe. He was getting closer to Donner Hall and he was glad because Anne was beginning to get a bit heavy for him.

Anne began squirming once again and he heard something land on the ground behind him, "Jimmy...I dropped my shirt."

"OH" He said surprised as he tried to get a look over his shoulder at her. He sighed once again as he realized that he could only see her back. He squatted down once again feeling for the shirt until he found it.

He groaned as he stood up. Anne laughed softly, "I'm not so very drunk...Opps there went my bra."

"Really?" He cursed himself for being impatient and just throwing her over his shoulder and then he grinned as he felt around for the bra, _"Maybe we'll just keep the three beer limit."_

Then a more awful thought crossed his mind, _"Just how am I supposed to stay low profile while I'm carrying a half naked drunken red head across the campus."_

Now he was at Donner Hall, there was someone waiting at the door. He froze as he realized who it was waiting at the door. The old woman who managed the dorm let out a howl and began running towards him.

Jim quickly sat Anne down on her feet, dropped her clothes and backed away from her just in time to avoid Mrs. Keller's first swing of the claw hammer. He was on his heels running backwards trying to miss the second swing.

"BLACK HOLE, JIMMY BOY!" She screamed, her eyes blazed with rage as she missed once again. Jim was able to turn around now and make the best use of his speed as he ran for his life back to Liberty Hall and safety.

"I really caused you all that trouble?" Anne said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh boy that old woman was fast." Jim said as he took another drink of beer.

Anne grinned, "She told me that you were the one that undressed me...but I knew better."

Jim winced, "You know what the worst part about the whole ordeal was?"

"What"

"I never even got to take a peak before the old woman was on me." Jim said clearly disappointed.

Anne smiled, "Well we're married now...We can go upstairs and you can look all you want now."

Jim grinned, "Kids are home remember, besides...I think I'd like to do a little more than look."

"Oh you are in a mood." She pursed her lips and nodded her head, "You know we used to have so much fun at parties...I wonder why we don't go out anymore?"

Jim chuckled, "That's easy...Rocket Center Christmas Party...December 18th, 1994."

Anne looked at him quizzically, "What? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." She exclaimed suddenly remembering.

"Ramesh quit feeding my wife all those Rum and Coke's." Jim said angrily.

His friend grinned, "Come on now James. I am just trying to help you two out."

Bob Chen suddenly handed Anne another drink, "Yea, you guys need more kids. You can't just stop with one girl."

Anne put the drinks down and threw her arms around her husband, "Come on Jimmy I want another baby...Pleasssssssssseeeeeee."

Anne Possible sat up straight in the chase lounge as the memory came back to her and groaned, "Oh yea...Twins."

**

* * *

**

Kim was eating a quick snack that didn't involve a processed cheese spread with her boyfriend in the kitchen when she suddenly spotted something in the trashcan. What she spotted sent off alarm bells in her head.

"Beer bottles, they've been drinking!"

"Huh?"

"Mom and Dad...I have to stop them." Kim said as she jumped to her feet.

Ron shook his head again, "What?"

Kim put her hands on her hips, "Mom starts drinking, she'll get pregnant and I'm not going to stand for that."

"Uh Kim, I watched those films in Mr. Barkin's class and I don't remember beer being a part of the miracle of life." Ron said trying to calm down his girlfriend.

She fumed, "Well Barkin never met my mother!"

"You know if they're busy drinking beer outside. We could use the time to work in some quality kissing in the living room. "Ron reminded her.

Kim looked towards the back door and then back at Ron. She bit her lower lip trying to decide what needed to be done. She nodded her head grabbed her boyfriend by the arm and pulled him towards the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Many thanks to Joe Stoppinghem, Spectre666, Zaratan, DuffKilliganFan, Kipcha, CajunBear73, and AtomicFire for their reviews of chapter 4. Also many thanks to those that added my story to your favorites and updates list.**

**I guess the moral of this chapter is don't get Anne mad and sometimes it's best to let sleeping dogs lie.**

**Write a review recieve a reply.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Jim continued to eye his wife as she finished her second beer. He knew she was rapidly running out of energy and he knew what was coming next. She would get up from the chase lounge smile mischievously at him. Then she would wiggle her finger and give him a come hither look. He would follow her upstairs where they would engage in some very tender love making after which she would fall into a very contented sleep. 

Anne fought her way off the chase lounge and struggled to keep her balance. She weaved a bit as she wriggled her finger at him, "Going my way big boy."

He smiled and nodded his head. He picked up the empty beer bottles and followed Anne's swaying hips into the house. He put the beer bottles into the trashcan as he continued to follow his red headed wife.

The door opened to the living room and soon they were going up the stairs when a very girlish giggle caught his attention. He stopped his pursuit and turned to see his daughter sitting in her boyfriends lap kissing him passionately as his hands worked their way up her shirt.

Kim broke off the kiss and slapped his hands, "Not yet."

"Awwwwwww" Ron whined rather dejectedly.

She gave him a playful kiss, "Well OK but you have to stop when I say."

Ron grinned happily, "OK"

Dr. James Possible's temper just launched into orbit and it was now time for him to put his rather large foot down on this action. As Ron's rather inquisitive hand began to work its way towards second base, all Jim could see was red. He turned and in his loudest daddy voice proclaimed, "TOO MUCH FUN RONALD!"

Kim screamed and Ron jumped to his feet spilling Kim onto the floor, "No wait Mr. Dr. P...It's not like you think." He said desperately. Realizing he wasn't getting the desired reaction he tried again, "It almost was."

"DADDY"

Jim began to stride purposely toward the blonde headed young man, "THAT WAS BLACK HOLE FUN RONALD!"

"It...it almost was...Aghhhhhhhhh, KIM HELP!" He screamed as James Possible was coming at him with pure malice in his eyes.

Ron sensing there would be no help coming ran for the door, "Bye KP, I'll call later."

"NOT IF I CATCH YOU FIRST!" Mr. Dr. P. called out as he chased him out the door.

Kim stood up and put her hands on top of her head. She spotted her mother giggling and leaning against the stair rail, "MOM...What am I going to do?"

Anne grinned and shook her head, "Oh no, no help from me on this one. You ruined my impromptu afternoon plans."

"Well...well good, I don't want any more siblings." She said defiantly as she put her hands on her hips.

Her mother smirked, "No worries there Kimmie right after the twins were born I had the tubes tied and your father snipped."

Kim quickly covered her ears, "Ewwwwww too much information."

Anne smirked and stood up, "You want my advice, put on a turtle neck to cover up those hickies and pull your bra back down." Then she giggled again as her daughter gasped and ran past her on her way upstairs to freshen up.

**

* * *

**

"Come on Mr. Dr. P. I didn't mean it please don't kill me." Ron cried as he looked out from the top of the tree house to escape a surprisingly quick Jim Possible.

James Possible mounted the aging wooden steps that had been nailed to the tree many years before. There was still fire in the father's eyes, "Stand still Ronald and it will all be over in a moment."

"AWWWWW...NO, NO, NO" Ron cried again as he tried to climb out of the window to remain a safe distance from the man. "Don't come any closer. If there's too much weight up here the place will fall to the ground."

Upon hearing this Rufus quickly jumped out of Ron's pocket to the safety of a strong branch, "YIPES"

"If the place falls then we'll crash and burn on re-entry together Ronald." Mr. Dr. P. said menacingly as he put his foot on the floor of the tree house.

Ron's eyes grew large as he knew what was going to happen next. He quickly examined his surroundings and jumped to a limb that was lower to the ground. The limb gave way helping to break his fall to the ground. He tumbled three times and quickly got up running towards his house.

James Possible blinked twice as he watched Ron running up the street. He then turned his attention to Rufus, "I didn't see that coming. Want a lift down from the tree?"

Rufus nodded his head and carefully climbed onto the man's shoulder. Jim carefully made his way out of the tree until he reached the ground. He picked Rufus off his shoulder. Rufus shuddered as the man eyed him, "Go find your owner." He said gruffly as he sat him on the ground.

He watched Rufus scamper off in search of Ron and chuckled, _"That boy is going to have some fast talking to do to explain why he abandoned his pal."_

Jim then turned his attention to the tree house, _"I'm going to have to knock this thing down before someone gets hurt."_

"_First things first."_ He thought angrily as he tossed aside the momentary distraction as he made his way back inside the house.

Upon entering the house he slammed the door and mounted the steps with most foul and angry look on his face. His wife was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, "Just what do you think you're going to do?"

He looked up towards Kim's loft, "Have a word with our daughter."

"...and tell her what?" Anne asked.

"Forbid her to see that boy ever again." James said angrily.

"...and this will do what?" Anne asked once again.

"Well...She'll probably cry, ignore me, do what she wants but I'll feel better." He said in frustration.

"You have two choices as I see it. Follow me into the bedroom where we can take up where we left off. Or go finish up that beer cooling down in back yard."

Jim Possible put his hands on his hips and looked around as he thought it over. He licked his lips and shook his head, "I'm too upset for hanky panky. I'll be in the backyard." He said his voice suddenly sounding sad and defeated.

Once James entered the kitchen the trapdoor to the loft opened slowly, "Thanks mom."

Anne looked up at the green eyes peeking through the crack of the open door, "You owe me, big time."

Kim recognized an opportunity when it presented itself. She lowered the trapdoor and walked down the stairs as she followed her mother into the master bedroom. Anne noticed her following after her, "Honey, I don't want to talk right now. I have a headache and I'm really tired."

Anne laid down on the bed and put an arm over her eyes. Kim giggled, "You really aren't a drinker are you."

She lifted her head, "What makes you think I was drinking?"

"Oh those two empty beer bottles didn't empty themselves." Kim said with a self assured smugness.

Anne put her arm back over her eyes, "Very perceptive...Now can you perceive what I want you to do now?"

Kim sighed but was unwilling to give up on what she was after, "Mom, why don't you want to talk about what happened in college between you two and Drakken?"

"Because it brings back too many bad memories, now go pester your father. Or better yet apologize for putting a show on in the living room in front of the window for the entire neighborhood to see."

She gasped, "Oh my gosh...I didn't even think of that."

"Well now you have something new to think about." She said flatly.

Kim took a deep breath, "You think dad will talk to me about what had happened between you guys and Drakken."

Anne was becoming edgy. Kim's refusal to let go of something she clearly did not want to talk about. That mixed with the depressive effects of the alcohol were beginning to make her short tempered, "NO"

"But why not?"

"BECAUSE YOUR FATHER AND I BROKE UP. There are you happy now. Now do can you put your perceptive mind together and figure it out?" Anne spat bitterly.

Kim's mouth fell open as she processed what she had just heard, "What...uh...why...I mean...I always thought..."

"That we were perfect? That we didn't make mistakes? That we were never young? That we never did hurtful things to each other?" Anne said sadly.

"You guys always seemed perfect...I mean...as far as I could tell..." Kim stammered.

"That came over time and getting to know one another...Unfortunately when I was younger I was...a little hot tempered." Anne told her sadly as she looked at the ceiling.

Kim swallowed hard, "So Drakken is why you guys broke up?"

Anne Possible narrowed her eyes, "No it was worse than Drakken...It was..." A sneer crossed Anne's lips, "It was Dig Dug."

Kim began to laugh, "You guys broke up because of a lame video game."

Anne looked at her daughter, "Weren't you jealous of a certain boy who Ron was spending a lot of time with playing a lame video game?"

"That was different." Kim bristled.

"Oh really..."

"Well...yea..." Kim reaffirmed sounding not quite so confident now.

Anne frowned, "Your father could play that game for hours on a quarter. He was good. The only trouble was when he played he concentrated so much on the game he tuned everyone out. I...I wanted the attention..." She said sadly.

**

* * *

**

"Let me look at you Anne." Donna Deckinger said. Anne spun around for her roommate to see the whole outfit, "Those Calvin Klein's look great with those cowboy boots you are just going to knock him dead."

Annie grinned as she fiddled with her red blouse before putting a black Stetson on top of her head, "I know the Urban Cowboy look is kind of over, but Jim's from Montana and..."

"Girl if that don't take his mind off playing that game and playing with other things. I don't know what will?" She said giving Anne a knowing wink.

She blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Well I don't know about all that...but I sure would like to spend an afternoon away from Shrum's."

Anne left her dorm and made her way off campus to Shrum's Ice Cream Parlor. She saw the old white store front had seen better days as it was beginning to look run down. She could hear the music coming from the old jukebox as it spun the old vinyl 45 R.P.M. records.

"_Little ditty about Jack and Diane_

_Two American kids growin' up, in the heartland."_

Anne grinned as she heard the song, _"I love Johnny Cougar songs. Now to find Jim."_

She was determined to lure Jim Possible from his daily routine of playing Dig Dug and start him on a new daily routine of paying more attention to her between classes. She saw the crowd around the Dig Dug machine and could clearly see Jim playing feverishly against another boy who also looked to be as skilled as he was.

Jim dropped a boulder on the last Pooka as he navigated his man safely away in the underground hell known as Dig Dug. He clapped his hands, "Got you that time Scott."

The other boy shook his head, "You wait, I'm almost even with you now."

Anne spotted Ramesh, "Hey Rammie, what's going on?"

Rammie's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, don't you look lovely today Anne."

She smiled, "Well I'm glad someone noticed." She said in a very loud voice so she could be heard over the video game.

Jim turned his head quickly, "Whoa, hey, you look great."

Anne smirked. it wasn't the type of greeting she was wanting. She turned her attention back to Ramesh, "So what's going on?"

Ramesh blinked, "Oh yes, sorry...Uh...Jim has high score on the game and Scott Arnold is the second highest scoring player. He mainly plays at nights and Jim plays during the day. There is much trash talking between the two so they are having a show down to see who is best."

She frowned, "Great...So how long will this take?"

"Well they've been going at it for over an hour now...So...I am unsure." He said as he tried to think of just how long it would take the two to finish.

Scott a wiry teenager with round wire framed glasses stepped back from the machine after the round was done, "Wow, she's hot."

Jim grinned, "Yep, yep, that's my woman." He told him as he blinked at Anne.

Anne was not in the mood now to be anybodies woman, "Jim, how long do you think this is going to take?"

"Oh man, I see who wears the boots in this relationship." Scott said with a grin.

A voice from out of nowhere spoke out, "You've got that right Anne speaks and Jim jumps."

Anne spun around to see who was speaking and found herself looking into the Cheshire cat grin of one Drew Lipsky. She narrowed her eyes at the man, "Well is there any harm in a girl wanting to spend time with her boyfriend?"

Drew frowned, "I don't know, I've never really had one of those."

"I'm not surprised." Anne said not trying to disguise the sarcasm.

The sarcasm was not lost on Drew, "Well if I ever did have a girlfriend she would learn to mind her place. I know not to let a woman push me around...unlike your boyfriend."

Jim lifted an eyebrow as he continued to play the game, "DRRRREWWWWWW"

Drew grinned, "Hey, it's not only me that's saying it Jim. Everyone knows that when Anne tells you to jump, you ask how high."

Anne crossed her arms, "I never tell him what to do because if I did tell him what to do he wouldn't be playing that stupid game."

Jim glanced over but said nothing.

The other spectators watching the battle between the town's two greatest Dig Dug players let out a collective, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Drew smiled and leaned over towards Jim, "That's how it starts, they start asserting their control little by little and then pretty soon she'll be telling you what your major should be and then what classes you should take."

He looked at Drew, "Nobody tells me what to do."

"Got you good that time Possible." Scott chuckled as the round ended.

"Ack, I was distracted." Jim said defensively.

Drew stroked his chin, "Yes you are distracted, but you know there just comes a time in every man's life where he has to put his foot down and take charge."

Jim growled and turned to Anne, "I'll catch up with you later after I show this pretender how the game is played."

Anne blinked and tilted her head. She had just been blown off and she knew it, "Oh, oh...Well you think you'll catch up with me later. I DON'T THINK SO!" Then she turned and stormed out of the arcade.

Scott began playing the round and quietly said to Jim, "Uh oh, now you did it."

Jim nodded his head, "Yep, I'm in trouble. I shouldn't have listened to Lipsky. DREW..."

Ramesh looked around, "He's gone."

Drew Lipsky followed the very angry red head out the door of Shrum's and trailed her back to her dorm. He had a bit of trouble keeping up with her due to the fast pace she was walking at.

He needed to stay with her but not too close. Finally she reached her destination, _"Ahhhhhh She lives in Donner Hall. Good now I know right where to find her."_

Once she was inside the dorm Drew did a slow walk by and began to formulate his plan, _"It's not a co-ed dorm so no boys are allowed in unescorted after 6:00 PM. Since I don't have any luck with girls. I'll have to find someone who does, and I know just the man for the job."_ He thought happily as he continued on past the dormitory.

Anne stormed into her room and shoved the books off her desk and onto the floor, "WHERE IS IT?" She screamed at her roommate.

Donna was speechless she had never seen Anne angry before, "Wha...where's what?" She asked meekly.

"MY FAVORITE PAT BENATAR TAPE WITH MY FAVORITE MEN ARE ALL SCUM SONG ON IT." She bellowed just before she found it.

She quickly popped the cassette tape into the large MCS boom box the two shared. She put in the tape and hit the fast forward, "NO, NO, It's on side two." She quickly turned the tape over and continued looking for the song.

"Uh, things didn't go well with Jim?" Donna asked still trying to decide how angry Anne was.

"He told me to get lost." She said bitterly, "Ah finally."

The music from the tape began to blare loudly as she found the right song. Anne balled up her fists and stomped around the room singing along with Pat on the song.

"_You keep tellin' me don't hang around  
While you play around with the clowns that you found  
It ain't right_

She paused for a moment before yelling, "HE'S TOO BUSY PLAYING DIG DUG."

_  
Now and then I get tired of the sound of you putting me down  
While you're playing the town every night  
I'm getting hung up, yes I am, yes I am  
And you don't give a damn_

"TOLD ME TO TAKE A HIKE!" Anne kicked her biology textbook across the room.

"I DON'T CARE IF I EVER SEE THAT CREEP EVER AGAIN!" She screamed as she picked up a stuffed bear off of her bed and threw it against the wall.

_  
No You Don't  
Have to make up all the rules  
No You Don't  
No, No You Don't  
No You Don't"_

Kim sat on the edge of her bed with her mouth open, "Dad was such a jerk."

Anne laughed and shook her head, "It takes two for an argument honey."

"Well Dad was in the wrong." She said firmly.

"No I was." Anne said sadly.

"WHAT?"

Anne laughed softly, "I...I was really becoming possessive of your father. You see...I never really had a boyfriend before...not like your father. I just wanted to spend every waking second with him. We did spend almost all of our free time together. It was just during that two and half hours he had set aside to be with his friends that I wanted too."

Kim shook her head, "I don't understand?"

"Your father had been playing Dig Dug with his friends at the same time, same place, five days a week even before I met him. I was trying to take all his free time away for myself." She said sadly.

"Well...you guys did get back together. Right?" Kim asked innocently.

Anne looked up at her daughter and lifted an eyebrow. Kim blinked before realizing what she had said, "Oh yea...I mean...never mind."

"Go pester your father I want to take a nap."

**

* * *

**

Kim went out into the backyard to find her father busy at work on the old tree house. She gasped when she saw what he was doing, "NO DADDY, don't tear it down." She called out.

James Possible turned his attention to his daughter, "Not tearing it down, shoring it up."

"Oh"

He returned to hammering more nails into a fresh 2" x 4" piece of wood, "After I chased Ronald up here earlier I realized just how unsafe this was. So I was going to tear it down."

"Oh" Kim said again nervously.

"Then I began to think about all the memories the place held for me with you and your brothers...I...I just couldn't tear it down. So I decided to reinforce it." He proclaimed proudly.

"Yeaaaa"

He climbed down from the tree and glared at his daughter, "Now do you mind telling me just what you thought you were doing in the living room earlier today?"

Kim's shoulders slumped and she put her best sad face on, "I'm sorry daddy. We kind of got carried away a little..."

"A LITTLE...Well...Tell Ronald I won't kill him...just yet."

She recognized the tone and realized that she was almost off the hook, "Great I'll tell him when we go out to Bueno Nacho tonight."

James Possible shook his head, "No, no, no, I think this little episode calls for the word grounding for say...until your 30."

"30!"

Her father smiled, "Gee I guess I can get carried away too."

Kim rolled her eyes but knew enough not argue with her dad so soon after a major case of rules breaking. She decided instead to change subjects, "Mom told me about the time you guys broke up."

Jim stopped picking up his tools, "She did?"

"Yea, she blames herself but I think you were a big jerk."

Her father looked away from her. She could clearly see he was remembering the argument all too well. He took a deep breath, "I was a big jerk...If I walked away from the game...well...so many things never would have happened." He said sadly.

"Like what?"

"Like, if she didn't tell you, it's none of your business." He snapped.

Kim pulled in her head, "True enuff...So you knew she was mad at you then?"

Jim laughed, "Oh yea. I didn't last long on the game after your mother left so I quickly went to a flower store across from the campus and bought a rose to try and make up."

"Mom wasn't having any of it, huh?"

"No, no I remember knocking on the door and your mother glaring at me tearing the flower off the stem and throwing it back in my face before slamming the door." He rubbed his chin and grinned.

"You were in trouble."

"Oh yea, big time."

Kim grinned, "So you guys got back together pretty quick right?"

He shook his head, "Nope...It gets kind of complicated after that. You see your mother found a new boyfriend."

"WHAT"

"Oh yea, good looking woman like your mother doesn't stay without a boyfriend for long." Jim Possible said sadly.

"So you guys got back together right?"

Now it was James Possible's turn to look at his daughter in disbelief over her question.

"No...I mean...never mind."

James Possible stood back and admired his handy work, "That little house will be sturdy enough to stay up there for the next 20 years. When future generations of little Possible's come along it will be ready."

Kim smiled and nodded her head, "That means it will be a great place for me and Ron to make out in."

Jim turned on his daughter quickly, "That's not why I did it." He said gruffly.

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry...Oh I hear mom calling for me." She said as she turned and ran for the house.

Jim began to give chase before coming to a halt. He shook his head in resignation, _"Old man you have run enough today."_

Kim made it back to the house and turned to see if he had given chase. She saw him slowly picking up his tools. A small wave of sadness washed over her. For the first time in her life she noticed how old her father was looking to her.

He was no longer the spry young man that would chase her around the playground at the park, no longer the eager young father who would read her bedtime stories. She was growing up and he and her mother were growing older.

The things that she and Ron were experiencing now were nothing new to these two they had both went through the same thing years before. She made a mental note to tone down the kissing with Ron while her father was around. She had learned it wasn't a prudent to upset her father.

Then she looked upstairs and frowned, _"I think it's time mom come clean about a certain boyfriend."_

She opened the bedroom door softly and knocked. Anne looked up and threw up her hands, "I'm not going to get a nap in today am I?"

Kim shut the door quietly behind her, "Dad said you had another boyfriend?"

Anne froze, "Did he tell you who?"

"No"

Anne said bitterly, "Good, I don't particularly want to remember the worst mistake of my whole life to everyone."

"It...it can't be that bad." Kim said sympathetically.

"Oh yes it can...oh yes it can"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Time for another chapter of the young Possible's. Many thanks to DuffKillinganFan, Kipcha, Yankee Bard, Zaratan, CajunBear73, Whitem, Pinkymint, and MoonEasterBunny for your reviews.**

**It's very late and I worked really hard on this particular chapter. It's hard to shift gears from writing a comedy based story such as No Touchie, No Feelie or the forthcoming Ronnie Diamond sequel to writing a drama based story so I hope I switched into the right gears. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Write a reveiw receive a reply.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Outside Go city in the rural area known as Gumbo stands Twillenger County's most haunted house, the Dorsey Mansion. The Dorsey family settled into the area sometime just after the Civil War in the late 1860's.

Darnell Dorsey was a failed farmer from Kentucky who came to Colorado hoping for a better life as a cattle rancher. He failed at this too, but not before building a small farm house for he and his wife and six children.

He heard tell of a large gold strike in Nevada and left his family in Colorado in order to stake a claim. In the mining towns of western Nevada he made his fortune and returned to the farm and his family a millionaire.

With his new found wealth he tore down the small farm house to build a regal new mansion. The Dorsey Mansion was built in the early 1870's. Dorsey used his massive gold mining fortune to build a thirty-three room Victorian showplace.

The radiator system was installed in 1880. One year after radiant heat was patented. The grand staircase was removed to accommodate an open-air lift that ran the gamut of the house. The decorative iron gates in the basement just past the entrance are all that remain of the elevator.

In 1882 the house was completely renovated. To the left of the main entrance is the former office, where Darnell Dorsey committed suicide. Soon afterwards Estelle Dorsey despondent over the loss of her husband decapitated their youngest son Oswald before taking her own life by slitting her wrists in Darnell's office.

After the tragedy the house slid from one descendent child to the next before being sold off the Go City Court House steps in 1964 to the Mortinson family who were only interested in the land for cattle grazing and not the house.

The once proud mansion with its tall columns and ornate woodwork had fallen into disrepair. Now people drive by the house every day on Rt. 302 without ever noticing the old mansion. Locals stay away due to the strange occurrences and the rumor of the ghost of Estelle Dorsey who still walks the halls. She has gone down in local folklore as 'The Blue Lady.'

Now nearly 100 years after the tragic events of the Dorsey family a new tenement has moved into the basement of the property in order to conduct fiendish new experiments in robotics that he envisions will one day help him to conquer the world.

Drew Lipsky stumbled across the property one day as he searched for a suitable hiding spot for his laboratory. The old elevator was no longer functioning but he quickly restored power to the old house or at least to the elevator and the cellar since he would need it for his experiments.

Now on the eve of his greatest achievement he had to scramble to cover his work up as his cousin Eddie and his mother were only minutes away. He only invited Eddie and not his mother. Drew Lipsky was not in a very good mood, _"I told Eddy to come alone. He's got some explaining to do."_ He thought angrily as he finished straightening up the main floor of the house.

"_Ohhhhhhhhh Drewbieeeeeeee come outside and give your mother a kiss."_

The voice sent shivers down his spine, _"Mother…not yet…"_

"I'll be right there Mother."

Drew ran outside to face a short, squat, matronly woman with flaming red hair piled into a bee hive hairdo, "There's my Drewbie the college boy." She said proudly as she gave Drew a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ummm my…mother what a surprise…" He said to her weekly.

"Is this your frat house that you've been living in? I need to tinkle. I told Eddie about 30 miles back and he hands me a beer bottle and tells me squeeze my legs tight together. Now is that any way to treat a lady?" The woman asked as she began to mount the rickety stairs.

"Uh, Mother, no…The house is being refurbished…There's a gas station about 3 miles back towards Go city." He turned to Ed and sneered, "I'm sure Eddie would be happy to run you up there."

Ed was still checking his reflection in the mirror of his 1973 Harley Super Glide and finding his blonde mullet in perfect shape turned his attention to Drew, "Dude the old woman was seriously harshing my road time getting here."

"Eddie, that is no way to talk about your aunt." Mrs. Lipsky said indignantly.

Ed looked like he was going to start do some arguing of his own but Drew interrupted him, "Eddie run mother down to the gas station and when you two get back we can talk…business."

"Oh it's so cute listening to you two boys talking so grown up." Mrs. Lipsky said as she wondered up the stairs and into the house.

"Dude you seriously owe me for this." Ed Lipsky said menacingly.

Drew leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I told you to come alone."

"The old woman got on in Jersey and wouldn't get off." Ed whispered back angrily.

"That's my mother you're talking about..." He stopped himself before he could get into an argument with his cousin. He needed him and he needed his skill with the ladies to help his plan come together. "Look, take mother to a hotel and get back here pronto."

Ed nodded his head, "You got it Drew."

"_Ohhhhhh Drewbie do you know this fireplace mantle is real Italian marble?" _

Drew cringed when he heard his mother's voice, "No mother, I really hadn't had a chance to look around much."

Out of the corner of Ed's eye he saw something flash blue flash past a doorway, "Dude what's that?"

"What's what?" Drew said mystified.

"Nothin' just thought I saw something." Ed said as he examined the door way more carefully.

"_Well you could see it was Italian marble if the boys in your frat would do more cleaning."_

"I'll remind them to do that right away mother." He turned his attention back to Ed, "Take her to the Travel Lodge and then get back here."

They walked back up the stairs and into the living room where his mother was looking at an old dust covered mirror, "Is that lady in the blue dress your housekeeper? She does a terrible job."

"Ummm...No? There's no one else here today other than us Mother."

Ed scratched his chin and thought about telling him that he seen something blue out of the corner of his eye but thought better of it. He shrugged, "Let's go into town and find you some place to pee."

Mrs. Lipsky shook her head, "You know you could try being a little more tactful Eddie."

Drew listened to his mother and Ed argue with each other on their way out the door. He rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes, _"There was something in the local library about a woman in blue."_ He shook his head to clear the unwanted thought from it, "Useless superstitious mumbo jumbo." He thought as he activated the old elevator to take him back down into the basement.

**

* * *

**

Drew continued to eye the plans of his new robotic women. He smiled happily as he scanned the plans. Everything was coming together brilliantly now that his cousin Eddie had arrived from New Jersey. Suddenly movement from over in the far corner caught his eye, "Hello? Ed?"

There was no answer so he went to investigate and found the corner empty, "Been down here too long. My eyes are starting to play tricks with me." He said out loud. He knew no one else was in the house but just hearing his own voice made him feel better.

He looked up as he heard the loud throaty roar of the Harley Davidson motorcycle pull up to the house out front. He walked over to the fancy iron work elevator and closed the cage door and pressed the button for the first floor.

The antique apparatus clunked and made loud grinding noises as it hoisted Drew to the first floor. Ed stood leaning against the door frame of the entrance waiting for him, "So what's the plan cousin?"

"Well to put it simply Ed. I need you to pickup a girl for me?" Drew said happily as he entered the room from the elevator.

Ed held up a hand, "Yo dude, score your own chick."

"Ed you will get the girl when I'm done with her...I just need her for measurements."

"Seriously?" Ed asked still not quite understanding what Drew wanted a girl for.

Drew nodded his head, "Seriously"

Ed held up his hands once again, "Now wait a minute, she's not the size of a cow is she? I mean she has to fit on the back of my bike."

Drew grinned, "She is the most perfectly proportioned female I have ever seen. She is to be the one I model my BeBe Bots mark 2 after."

"Uh...Dude what are BeBe Bots?"

"A little invention of mine that will help me take over the world and help me play out my wildest fantasies in a guilt free environment...Come let me show you." He said as he motioned for Ed to follow him into the elevator.

Ed watched him close the cage up, "Uh...Dude is this thing safe?"

Drew stopped for a moment, "I don't know? I never tried it with two people before." He said as he threw the switch.

The elevator jerked and then started to descend normally. Drew grinned, "It's safe."

Once in the basement Drew walked to a corner where a sheet was draped over something to hide it from prying eyes. Drew turned to face his cousin, "Eddie, I give you the future." He proclaimed proudly as he pulled the sheet off of the Bebe Bot.

Ed began laughing, "Dude, you can't be serious. That has to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen."

Drew growled, "It's not finished yet, besides there is just this one and three other prototypes for my roommates back at school."

The laughter had yet to cease from Ed. Finally with great effort the big man stood upright, "Cousin, if this is your idea of a new invention...a mechanical sex doll...You are seriously out of your mind."

"Grrrrrrrrr, Ed, these are going to be killing machines..." Drew stopped and turned and stroked the bucket headed cheek of one of his prototypes, "That can also provide a man with whatever kind of pleasure he should desire."

Ed screwed up his face, "Yea well, I'll stick to flesh and blood girls if you don't mind."

Drew frowned, "Let's head back to the University and I'll show you the girl I need. Her name is Anne Destructible, and from all the information I can gather about her she seems to have a certain fondness for misunderstood bad boys."

Ed grinned and grabbed his crotch, "Seriously cousin once she sees what's in these jeans there won't be no misunderstanding."

**

* * *

**

The weekend was over and Kim had yet to convince her mother to tell her about who the other boyfriend was before she made back up with dad. She had never seen her mother so stubborn before. She could tell the memories were unpleasant but she felt she had to find out to learn more about Drakken.

"Kim...I think it would be best if I went home and didn't come inside." A very nervous Ron Stoppable said as he eyed her house.

Kim sighed, "Ron if you would just apologize to daddy..."

"Apologize, apologize, the man chased me up a tree, a very tall tree." Ron said in exasperation.

"Ron...Daddy can be a bit...temperamental at times..."

"Yea like when coming into a room and finding my hand up your shirt temperamental." Ron reminded her.

Kim giggled and kissed him gently on the lips, "Fine suit yourself. I'll call you later."

"Promise?"

She nodded her head, "Promise"

Ron smiled and then frowned. "Now I have to go apologize to Rufus again. I swear I thought he was in my pants when I jumped out of that tree."

Kim smiled again and waved goodbye to her BFBF as he walked up the hill to his house. Now Kim turned and walked in the front door of her house, "Kim was that Ronald I saw you talking to outside."

She groaned, "Yes daddy"

The long silence was uncomfortable before it was broken by her father, "I see"

Now Kim was nervous, "Uh is mom around?"

"She's not home from work yet...Should be anytime now." He said as he continued to look through his newspaper while sitting in his easy chair.

The sound of a car broke the uncomfortable stillness of the house, "Mom's home." Kim said happily as she now had an excuse to escape her father's questions about Ron.

Kim ran outside, "Hi mom..."

"Uggggggh...Tough day at work honey, could you get my brief case?" Anne Possible said as she opened the back door to her car and took out her dry-cleaning.

"Sure mom" Kim said happily.

Her mother looked up, "Your father still giving you the third degree about Ron?"

She shook her head, "Not so much today."

"I talked to him last night. I don't think he's really mad at Ron anymore but...Your father does have a stubborn streak about him." She said as she motioned for her daughter to follow her into the house thru the garage. The alternate route into the house would hopefully avoid any more questions from Mr. Dr. Possible.

Once inside Mrs. Dr. Possible lay her dry-cleaning over a chair and pointed for Kim to put her brief case over in the corner of the kitchen. She took a deep breath and looked around the kitchen, "I'm going to make some coffee."

Anne began to make coffee as Kim looked on, "Mom...please tell me about the boyfriend you had before you got back together with dad?"

Anne's mood darkened, "Honey...no...it brings back too many painful memories."

She licked her lips nervously, "It...it wasn't Drew Lipsky was it?"

"GOD NO! Kimmie just drop the subject, OK." Her mother said wearily.

"I thought you didn't believe in keeping secrets from us."

Anne grinned, "Oh that's good, but I never said any such thing. Your father and I have plenty of secrets and most of them are none of your business."

Kim put her hands on her hips, "Ohhhhhhh really?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible chuckled, "Kimmie every family has secrets. Mistakes they made, things they regret...This one is no different."

Kim was getting ready to reply when her mother breezed past her and made her way into the living room, "Hi Jim, taking it easy on Kimmie today?" She asked as she leaned over and kissed him.

Jim grinned, "Haven't been too tough on her. How was your day?"

Kim breathed a sigh of relief as she listened to her parents describe the various highlights of their day to each other. She leaned up against the stairs and listened. This was always something she enjoyed doing but because of school and all of her after school activities she had missed out on for quite sometime.

"...So anyway I think they're going to look pretty seriously at my Samson project." Her dad finished up.

"Jim...if they approve Samson do you think I could retire?" Anne asked.

Kim straightened up, _"Retire?"_

Jim sat up as well, "Work getting that bad for you?"

Anne sat on the couch and nodded, "Those stupid administrators and the budget cuts...They want to lay off nurses, they've layed off most of the C.N.A's so what nurses we have are doing their work. I'm on my feet almost constantly and it's really wearing me down."

"So who's actually caring for patients now?"

She shook her head, "It's a mixed bag but I've got three times the work load that I had three years ago...I try to keep up but...I had chest pains today and it scared me."

Jim stood up and walked over and sat down next to his wife, "You see anyone about it?"

"I think its stress." Anne said quietly.

Kim walked into the living room, "Mom?"

"It's alright honey. I'm fine...Can you see if the coffee is done please?" Anne said as Jim wrapped his arms around her.

"Sure mom." Kim could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She knew her mother had been short with her recently but just thought it was because of all of the questions she'd been asking. She never imagined it was stress or something worse.

She made her a cup of coffee and walked back into the living room in time to see her father kiss her tenderly on the forehead, "If it's that bad, use up your vacation and quit...I don't want to risk losing you to a stupid job."

Anne laughed, "I'm not going anywhere..." She took the coffee from Kim, "...I'm just saying...I'm tired."

Jim frowned, "You're more than tired..."

"...I wonder if I really could retire?" Anne said in a far away voice.

"Tomorrow you are calling in sick and we're going to see Walter Stoppable." Jim said firmly.

"Ron's dad why?" Kim said nervously.

Anne chuckled, "His Company handles our investments for us...Outside of our 401k's."

"Don't worry Kimmie, I'm not going to squeal on Ron...However the next time I see him I do plan on making him do some squealing." Jim said menacingly.

"Daddy!"

Anne laughed, "You will do no such thing...However a day off and some financial planning I don't think would be too bad of an idea." She said wearily.

Jim stood up, "Well that's settled then...I'll go get the twins and get some carryout for dinner. Kimmie you stay here and see to your mother."

"OK dad"

Jim Possible rounded up the twins and herded them towards the door, "We'll be back in a few..." He said as he closed the front door.

"_Awwwwwww man, I don't see..."_ Jim began.

"_...why we have to go."_ Tim finished.

"_Because your mother isn't feeling well that's why."_

Anne smiled, "Your father worries too much."

Kim frowned, "No, not if you're having chest pains."

"It's no big..."

"Wrong, very big."

Anne smiled, "It's just me getting older. You'd be surprised there are days I get out of bed and I still think I'm eighteen. Then I turn and look at your father and I wonder just who that old man is."

They both laughed at Anne's joke, "Then I'll stroke his gray hair...He gets that from worrying too much you know."

"Chest pains mom, not good." Kim reminded her.

Anne didn't hear her, "Today is the first day I actually felt my age. I sat down in that chair and began gasping for breath...my chest was tight...Don't tell your father this he worries too much." Anne said again.

Kim wiped a tear from her eye, "No...I won't..." She said now suddenly fearful of a major upheaval in her family. The loss of her mother was unthinkable. It was too horrific for her to even try and contemplate.

"So you want to know all about that other boyfriend huh?" Anne said as she took another sip of coffee.

"It's not important right mom." Kim said sadly.

"Ed Lipsky"

"WHAT?" Kim gasped.

"His name was Ed Lipsky...Worst mistake I ever made." Anne said sadly.

"But...Motor Ed...Ewwww...He could have been my father?" Kim said trying to come to grips with her mother's revelation.

Anne chuckled, "Oh honey there was no chance in hell of me ever giving birth to anything for that man."

"Well...How?" Kim said obviously still in shock.

"Well good old Drew Lipsky had put a call into his cousin before your father and I had our fight...I don't now quite how but somehow he figured out that I had a soft spot for the bad boys."

Kim giggled and pulled in her head, "I always wondered where that came from."

Anne smirked and then continued her story, "The day after the big fight, I was coming out of Donner Hall and there he was." Anne grinned at the memory, "Sitting on that Harley, blonde mullet blowing in the wind and he was just rippling with muscles...God he was gorgeous."

Kim made a face, "Ewwwww...He's just a fat old man now."

"Well back then he was ripped..."

**

* * *

**

"Hey Red, you are the best lookin' gal I've seen come out of this dorm all morning." Ed said trying hard not to leer at Anne.

Anne dressed in a short black skirt with a white top looked around, "Me?"

"Yea, you see any other hot lookin' redheads around?"

She walked closer to the big man, "So...I haven't seen you on campus before?"

Ed laughed, "No seriously, you haven't...I'm kind of on the run from the Police in New Jersey so I thought I'd come out here and visit my cousin."

Anne's eyes lit up, "Running from the police? That sounds very exciting, having to always be on the move, having to look over your shoulder all the time, not knowing who to trust."

"Ummm...Yea..." Ed said as he nervously looked around.

"_Hey Anne"_

Anne turned and saw Jim Possible running up the sidewalk towards her, "Oh no it's my ex-boyfriend."

"Get on back Red and I'll take care of this punk." Ed said as he sized Jim up.

Anne jumped on the back of the motorcycle as Jim drew near. Ed grabbed the unsuspecting boy by the shirt, "Seriously dude you need to learn to leave my new woman alone." He said as he shoved Jim backwards and fired up the Harley and drove away.

Jim flew about 10 ft. before slidding to a stop. He scrambled to his feet and stood up just in time to see a smiling Anne Destruction waving to him from the back of the motorcycle.

He stood there dumbfounded as a few students walking by made fun of him, "Hey science nerd, Goodfellow Hall is on the other side of campus." Jim looked down and nodded, "Hey science nerd learn to pick up your own kind." Goodfellow Hall was where all of the girls majoring in science were housed. The dorm was notorious for having some of the ugliest women on campus.

Jim bent over and picked up his slide rule and pocket protector. Then he gathered up his books and made his way to his morning class. The image of Anne riding off with that man forever seared into his memory.

"Your kidding, you just jumped onto the back of that motorcycle and rode off?" Kim was clearly upset with her mother, "You're the one that told us not to take rides from strangers?"

"I learned from experience." Anne said evenly.

"So what happened then?"

"He took me to a run down donut shop and did his best to act charming."

"So, what's your name babe?"

Anne looked up from her coffee, "Uh...Anne, Anne Destructible."

"My name is Ed..." Then Ed stopped talking and furrowed his brow, "Ed Smith."

She grinned and lifted an eyebrow, "An alias?"

"Uh...Yea, you could say that."

"I never met a man with an alias before." Anne said excitedly.

"Well now you have...So what's a hot babe like you majoring in?" Ed asked not really concerned with an answer. He was just trying to set her at ease for when he would take her to his cousin Drew tomorrow.

"Oh I want to become a brain surgeon, or maybe a real good general practitioner with a small practice in a rural town somewhere in the Midwest or maybe an anesthesiologist, or..."

"You talk a lot don't you?"

Anne swallowed hard, "Why...yes...I...I guess I do."

Ed nodded, "I don't like chicks that talk a lot."

"Oh"

"So what kind of music do you listen too?" Ed asked just before he took a big bite from his bear claw.

Anne decided that her new wave music wouldn't impress her new friend very much so she decided to name off the hardest heaviest bands she could think of, "Uh...I like AC/DC, Van Halen..."

"Whaaaaaaaaahaaaaaa yoeewwwwwwww baaaaaaababbbbooooooo" Ed screamed as he played an air guitar, "Eddie Van Halen is so cool..._Runnin' with the Devil_..." Ed sang out happily.

Emboldened by Ed's approval of the bands she was naming off Anne pushed onward, "I like...ummmm...Black Sabbath..."

"...Ozzie Rules!"

"Uh...Led Zepplin..."

"Whoa hang on Zepplin sold out and went Disco, I only like their older stuff." Ed clarified.

"Uh...yea, yea, uh, that's what I meant...The older stuff." Anne said nervously.

Ed leaned in closer to Anne, "Seriously though you want to know who the coolest band in the world is?"

"Wh...who?" Anne stuttered nervously.

"Motorhead, man, Lemmy ain't never gonna sell out to Disco." Ed jumped up onto the table and began to bob his head up and down furiously, "The Ace Of Spades, The Ace Of Spades..." The air guitar came out once again, "Badwwwannn wannnnnn wannnnnnnn Ace of Spades."

She looked around her and blushed as the few customers that were in the shop just shook their heads. Finally Ed retook his seat and Anne smiled at him nervously, "That sounds like...a great song."

Ed nodded, "The best, so tell me Red what does it take for a guy like me to get between those thighs of yours?"

Anne's jaw fell open, "Uh...uh...I have to get back now...uh...I have a class and stuff."

"Ewwwwwwwww He actually said that too you?" Kim interrupted the story.

"Oh...Ed wasn't big on tact." She said sadly.

"I ever see Ed again. I am so kicking his ass." Kim said angrily. "So that's when you ran off...right?"

Anne shook her head, "I wish I did. Anyway Ed finally drove me back to the campus..."

"So I'll be seeing you tomorrow Red?" Ed asked trying hard to sound innocent.

"Oh...maybe...I don't know." Anne said as she looked around trying to find a familiar face.

Ed grabbed her by the arms and pulled him to her. He shoved his lips against hers and began to kiss her savagely. Anne's eyes grew large as she tried to pull away. This wasn't like kissing Jim, there was no ounce of sensitivity involved in the kiss. It was an almost mechanical, a contrived kiss.

Anne suddenly felt herself outside her body looking down as Ed's tongue invaded her mouth. Who was this monster kissing that redheaded girl? A wave of regret passed through her mind. Why, oh why had she behaved so stupidly towards Jim Possible.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity to Anne before Ed broke it off, "Hey babe, bet you never been kissed like that before?"

She stumbled back away from him, "No...no...not like that."

"Seriously...I'm crazy about you Red...Meeting a girl like you could...I don't know...make me seriously consider going straight." Ed said as he tried his best to sound sincere.

"Ewwwwwwww, you let him kiss you...ewwwwwwwww, sick and wrong, wrong sick...ewwwww..." Kim stopped abruptly as she realized her mother was crying.

"It...it wasn't like I had a lot of choice...I can...I can still smell his breath...I...I..." Anne broke down in tears.

"Mom, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you upset." Kim said trying hard to keep the fear from her voice.

Anne wiped her eyes, "It's alright honey...It's been a long day...Go, go set the table up for dinner. Your father will be back any moment."

"Mom, why did you decide to tell me?" She asked softly.

"The Catholics say confession is good for the soul...Maybe...maybe I just need to tell the story...Just in case it's not stress." Anne said sadly.

Kim shivered and hugged her mom tightly. She tried her best not to think about the possibility of her mother not being around. Her dad was a good man but it was her mom that held the family together and she didn't know what would happen to any of them if something should happen to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I just got caught up working on too many other stories. Many thanks to Joe Stoppinghem, Zaratan, LoneStar, Pinkymint, CaptainKodak1, CajunBear73, kpfan72491, and whitem for their reviews.**

**After last chapters heaviness I decided to hold back a little on Mrs. Dr. P. and Motor Ed and focus on the Possible Family and the games that Ron wants to play with Kim. I think the story needed a little more fluff...lol**

**Write a reveiw receive a reply.**

**Thanks again **

**Bubba**

* * *

James Possible stood at the sink rinsing out dirty dishes from the evening meal. It was normal routine to rinse the dishes out and place them in the dishwasher. The normal routine was welcome to him after his wife had informed him that she had chest pains during work.

He knew she was working a load of hours at the hospital and that she had been ill tempered lately. It was just stress he thought to himself. They were both too young to be worried about heart problems. After all they were both in good shape physically and there was no history of heart problems at least on her side of the family.

Jim looked out the kitchen window as he continued to rinse the dishes, _"I always thought I'd be the first to..."_ He shook his head not wanting to think about death. It was only stress he kept telling himself.

They had always been together for as long as he could remember. The only time he had ever worried about losing her was when they first started dating. He frowned as he remembered the sight of her ridding off on Ed Lipsky's motorcycle.

Their college days just didn't seem that long ago. He wasn't in love with her then that came later in their relationship. He remembered how upset she was with him over that stupid video game. Jim winced at how easily Drew Lipsky manipulated him during his argument with Anne and how awful he felt afterwards.

At the time he didn't know who the big blonde headed guy was, or how he had came to know Anne. All he knew was that he wasn't right for her and that he was right for her. He looked down into the sink as the memories came back to him.

It was 5:30 AM; Drew's alarm clock went off as it did every morning playing a cassette tape of The Go Go's, We Got the Beat. Jim pulled the pillow over his head, "Come on Drew some of us still want to sleep."

"Lipsky, I used to like The Go Go's...Shut it off." Chen hollered from across the room.

Drew got out of bed and yawned, "You guys just don't know good music when you hear it."

"We know good music we just don't want to hear it that loud at 5:30 in the morning." Ramesh cried out.

"You are all just jealous of my genius. That is why you complain about my music." Drew said confidently as he switched off the alarm on the clock radio.

Jim threw a spiral notebook across the room at Drew, "Every stinking morning Drew! We Got the Beat, We Got the Beat...The Go Go's suck!"

"Don't get all grumpy at me just because you got dumped by your girlfriend." Drew said as he flashed Jim a sly smile.

Jim narrowed his eyes, "We had a fight. I didn't get dumped."

Drew's grin grew wider, "That's not what I hear. I heard she found her a new boyfriend already. A biker guy from what I'm told."

The silence in the dorm room was deafening. Jim just glared at Drew but said nothing. Drew picked up the things he was going to need for a shower, "Not to worry though. I have my roommates covered for the big Science Club Mixer this Friday. There will be dates for all of us. Including you Jim Possible, you'll rue the day you made fun of The Go Go's."

Jim shook his head and rolled over in bed so he could try and get back to sleep.

Ramesh sat up in his bed, "You really found us dates for this Friday?"

"Of course."

Chen frowned, "Female dates?"

Drew smirked, "In a manner of speaking."

"They are not prostitutes are they?" Ramesh asked trying to find out more information.

"NO...now I have to go take my shower so I can get to class." Drew said as he grabbed a towel and left the room.

Ramesh ran his hands through his hair and looked over towards Jim, "So Anne has a new boyfriend?"

Jim rolled back over, "I...I don't think so."

Chen yawned, "Well Drew sure seems to think she's got a new boyfriend."

"Have you talked to her lately?" Ramesh asked.

Jim realizing that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep sat up in bed, "No, I tried to talk to her yesterday but...It probably isn't a boyfriend, a cousin maybe." Jim said as he remembered being shoved to the ground the day before by Ed Lipsky.

"So are you going to go and talk to her today?" Ramesh asked.

"I guess I better. At least try and find out where I stand. I sure don't want to rely on Drew for a date to the mixer on Friday." Jim said sadly.

Chen nodded his head in agreement, "What kind of girls do you think Drew is capable of getting?"

Ramesh face scrunched up as if he had just eaten something disagreeable, "I'm almost afraid to find out."

"I better go talk to Anne." Jim said almost too afraid to contemplate what Drew could drag in.

"How's your class load today?" Chen asked.

Jim put his hands to his forehead, "Oh man this is Wednesday, it's my busiest day."

Ramesh frowned, "Do you want me to go talk to her?"

He gave Ramesh a strange look, "Now why would I want you to go and talk to Anne?"

"Well she's mad at you and not at me. So if I talk to her and tell her how sorry you are..." Ramesh saw the look on Jim's face and quit talking.

"No, I'll talk to Anne myself thank you." Jim said firmly.

Chen sat up in bed, "I guess I might as well get up. You think we should unplug his clock radio for tomorrow?"

The door to the room opened as Drew entered the room from his shower. He was toweling his hair and singing the song that was driving his roommates crazy, _"We got the beat, everybody get to your feet..."_

Jim groaned, "I'm going to take a shower."

His mind returned to the present as he rinsed yet another dirty dish, _"I should have seen Drew was up to something. Anne shouldn't have had to put up with that goon."_

The muscles in his jaw grew tighter as he thought about Ed Lipsky. It was well over 20 years ago but he could still see him in his minds eye, the awful memory still fresh in his mind as if it only happened yesterday.

Jim checked his reflection in the mirror between classes. He was just coming out of his biology class and was heading off to his technical calculations class after he made a quick pass by Donner Hall to try and see Anne.

He pulled the nerdish pocket protector from his pocket and carefully placed the contents into his backpack. Jim looked himself over one last time in the mirror, _"I'm a good looking guy that girls want to get to know better." _He thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. He ran the phrase through his mind again trying to convince himself of its validity.

It was a mind trick that Ramesh had tried to teach him before he left for class that day. It was supposed to make him feel more confident, only it was beginning to have the opposite effect. He was starting to feel more insecure the more repeated the phrase in his mind.

"_I'm a good looking guy that girls want to get to know better. Why would they want to get to know me better? I'm a skinny science nerd who can't remember to take off his safety glasses." _He thought angrily as he pulled the black horned rim safety glasses off of his face.

He took a deep breath, _"I better go talk to Anne." _

Jim walked out of Science Hall and walked the 300 yards towards Donner Hall. He spotted the big blonde guy on his motorcycle and his heart collapsed into his stomach, _"Maybe he's here to see someone else?"_

That thought quickly left his mind as he saw Anne walk up to the guy and take a black t-shirt from him. Anne pulled the t-shirt over her the top of her head. He was too far away to read the writing.

Anne glanced up the sidewalk and spotted him coming. She turned back to the blonde guy on the motorcycle and smiled at him. Jim found himself walking steadily faster trying to close the distance between the two.

He desperately wanted to tell her how sorry he was and ask her for another chance. Jim's blood turned ice cold as he saw the blonde man pull Anne towards him and kiss her savagely on the lips.

He could see Anne's eyes were open and looking towards him before she closed them and returned the kiss. Jim finally reached the couple, "Hey Anne do you have a minute."

The blonde man started the motorcycle as Anne turned up her nose to him as she climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, "I don't think I have anything to say to you Jim."

"This guy was hanging around yesterday. Who is he?" The blonde man asked.

"Oh he's just my old boyfriend." Anne said trying hard to be nonchalant.

"Uh...Anne...I...just...wanted to talk for a few..."

The blonde man's big hands reached out and grabbed him by the shirt, "Look can't you see she's with me now? So get lost." With that the blonde man threw Jim across the sidewalk where he landed in the bushes in front of the dorm.

Jim scrambled out of the bushes and to his feet just in time to see Anne turn to look at him as she road away on the motorcycle.

"_I've lost her..."_

**

* * *

**

Kim watched her dad rinse and re-rinse the same dish for the last twenty minutes. She knew that he was worried about her mother. She could see the deep worry lines on his forehead. Finally he stopped rinsing the plate. She could see his reflection in the kitchen window, the look of pain in his eyes as his lower lip tremble.

"Daddy, do you want me to finish cleaning up the dishes for you?"

His daughter's question brought him out of his thoughts, "Oh, uh, I sure would appreciate it if you could. I'll just be upstairs seeing if your mother is alright."

Kim walked over to the sink and hugged him tightly, "You go see mom and I'll finish up here."

Jim kissed his daughter's forehead, _"There are times I'm glad she's growing up. I just wish she'd slow down with Ronald."_

"Thanks honey."

She watched him leave the kitchen. Once he was gone she picked up the cordless phone and placed a call to her boyfriend. Kim cradled the phone on her shoulder as she rinsed plates and stacked them to the side to be placed in the dishwasher.

"Hello...Mrs. Stoppable is Ron around?"

Kim shook her head as his mother teased her a bit, _"So why did it take you so long to figure out my son liked you."_

"I don't know why it took so long? I guess he just had to grow on me."

"_Don't talk to me about growing. I just found some of his old socks stashed...I think it would be best if I didn't say anymore."_ Mrs. Stoppable finished.

Kim giggled, "Some things a girlfriend just shouldn't know?"

"_Exactly...I'll call Ronald to the phone...Ronald telephone, it's Kim."_

"_You didn't tell her about the mushrooms growing in my socks did you?" _She heard Ron call out.

Kim winced, "Oh my."

Mrs. Stoppable laughed, _"No but I think you just did."_

"_Ohhhhhhh man! Hello?"_

Kim smiled and felt better as she heard the sound of his voice, "Hey BFBF"

"_Hey BFGF, what's shakin'?"_

"Lot's mom's sick...She had chest pains at work today." Kim told him as she finished rinsing the dishes.

"_Oh man, is she alright?"_

"I'm not sure. She's going to see a doctor tomorrow for tests. She thinks she's been putting in too many hours at work." Kim told him as she sat at the kitchen table.

"_Yea, Mrs. Dr. P. do put in the O.T."_

"Dad's real worried...I think it would be best if you didn't come down for a while." Kim said sadly.

"_Uh yea, for maybe like ten years. Remember the last time I was down he chased me up a tree...He's pretty spry for an old guy."_

Kim laughed, "Daddy got kind of freaked when he saw you with your hands up my shirt."

"_You put them there."_

Kim blushed and giggled, "I know...I was just being...curious."

"_Uh, that is a most definite Booyah on the curious...Think next time we can be curious about what's in my pants?"_

"RON!" Kim put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggling.

"_Opps, I know what's in my pants. Its Rufus...Hang on buddy...there you go...had to take him out of my pocket. It was getting crowded in there."_

Kim continued laughing, "RON! I don't believe you. You're turning into a regular little tiger."

"_Grrrrrrrrrrr"_

Kim chuckled and decided it was time to change the direction of the conversation, "So did you get all of Barkin's homework done."

"_Man you know how to kill a mood."_ Ron said sadly.

Kim giggled and pulled her head in like a turtle, "Sorry...So I should take that as a no."

"_I'll get to it, I'll get to it."_ He said sullenly.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Kim asked as she was trying to cheer him up now.

"_Ummmm...Let's see...I think we should play Dora the explorer in my pants!"_ Ron happily suggested.

Kim fell out of the chair laughing, "Well this Dora ain't doin' no explorin'..."

"_Awwwww man, cold shower time?"_ Ron asked trying to sound as if his feelings were truly hurt.

"Cold shower time BFBF." Kim said with a grin.

"_You ever find out anymore about what happened between your parents and Drakken?"_ Ron asked.

Kim froze for a moment. She didn't want to lie to Ron but at the same time she knew that Ron could be a merciless teaser. If he found out about his mother having been Motor Ed's girlfriend at one time. No, she would not tell him. She knew how much the whole subject upset her mother and if Ron began teasing her. She just didn't want to think of that happening. What was it her mother said to her? All families have their secrets.

"No, I really haven't had much time to talk with mom since she got sick."

"_Yea, so you think it's just work or are you thinking it's her heart?"_

Kim frowned, "I don't know. I'm hoping its just work."

"_Yea."_ Ron said quietly.

"Hey I better let you go and get working on Barkin's assignment." Kim said as she stood up and walked towards the phone charger.

"_Shaaaaaa, I'm going to take a shower and take my inner child out for a walk."_

"RONALD STOPPABLE...You're terrible." Kim said as she began laughing.

"_I know, I know..." _

She closed her eyes and she could see the big grin Ron had on his face, "Thanks for being there for me Ron. I really needed some Ron-shine tonight."

"_No big KP, I hope everything turns out OK for your mom."_ He said as his voice turned suddenly serious.

"Yea, now go work on Barkin's assignment." She said with a grin as she hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

Kim walked upstairs to see how her mom was doing. She stopped outside her parent's door and could see her mom sitting up in bed cradling her dad as he knelt by the bed. She was rubbing his back and she could hear her saying, _"Shhhhhh, You worry too much Jim."_

She stepped away from the door, _"Was dad crying?"_ the very thought unnerved her. She had never seen her father cry. Her dad could be grumpy or sad from time to time but she had never known him to cry.

Kim walked back down the hallway, _"Dad must be beyond worried, he's scared."_

"_Why shouldn't he be? He and mom have been together for so long. I don't know if either of them ever lived by themselves before."_ Kim shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. Her mother was just overworked and did not suffer a heart attack.

Then again the question arose in her mind, _"If something happens to mom, what becomes of us? I don't know how dad would react? Jim and Tim would be crushed...What would I do? Run off with Ron? No, I couldn't do that...not abandon my family."_ Kim thought as she sat on top step of the stairs, put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands.

Kim heard the soft sound of a door opening behind her. She turned to see Jim and Tim peeking out to see what was going on. She stood up and walked over to the door, "Hey"

"Hey" They both answered together.

The siblings stared at each other for a moment unsure of what to say. Jim finally spoke up, "So is mom alright?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

They both nodded and then Tim asked, "Is mom going to die?"

Kim chuckled nervously, "NO"

The twins continued to peer out of the crack in the door one on top of the other, "Is dad scared?"

She couldn't tell who asked the question. The thing that gnawed at her was how to answer the question. It wouldn't be right to lie to them. Not about something like this. Kim took a deep breath, "Yes"

"Are you scared?"

Kim didn't have to think twice about how to answer this one. She nodded and said quietly, "Yes."

She saw the two heads nod their understanding as the door closed. Kim let out a deep breath. The evening had made her incredibly tired. She pulled the rope to lower the trap door to her loft and walked up the stairs.

Kim changed quietly into her night clothes. She grinned and then chuckled softly to herself, _"Dora the explorer, I swear where does he come up with this stuff?"_

"_He has developed such a dirty mind since we started dating?"_ She thought with a grin. Then she tilted her head to one side, _"Maybe he's always had a dirty mind and I never noticed."_

Kim lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, _"I mean he's a guy, he's probably always had the dirty mind but just hid it from me. After all you just don't show that side of yourself to your just a friend."_

"_Am I scared? Yes, but of what?"_ She asked herself as she stared up at her darkened ceiling. She lay quiet for a few minutes, _"The unknown, death, loneliness, what lies in Ron's pants."_

She began giggling, then laughing and soon she was laughing so hard she had to cover her face with a pillow. Once the laughing fit was over she threw the pillow aside and grinned, _"Maybe Dora will do a little exploring next time...Now that sounds like an adventure."_


End file.
